The Oldest Booth
by cmol8806
Summary: Collection of one shots about Parker and his family and his loves. Connected to That Booth Girl, Grandpa and Thunderstorm
1. Big Brother

**Wow, i've been in a writing mood today. Okay so this is going to be a bunch of one shots set in my Thunderstorm universe (which means that B&B are married and have three kids together, a girl and twin boys, along with parker.) these are going to focus on Parker. I have another collection about his sister called That Booth Girl. Also, there will be one, eventually, about the twins and possibly a B&B one. I hope you like this.**

Parker watches the passing buildings through the car window, idly playing with the edge of his shirt. His face is set in a frown as he thinks about where he is going and what it means.

"You excited to see your sister, Parks?" Rebecca says from the front seat.

"Yeah," he smiles at his mother slightly as she looks at him in the rear view mirror. "I bet Dad will have a goofy smile."

"Oh I'm sure of it," she replies with a chuckle, remembering that smile when Parker was born.

Parker looks back out the window, feeling slightly guilty. He didn't lie, he is excited. But he can't help but feel pushed aside. He and his dad have talked a lot over the past months and he knows that he is loved. But he doesn't know where he belongs, what his place is anymore. He's not his dad's only child anymore, now he's his dad's first kid, the one not with the woman he loves.

He makes idle talk with his mom as she parks the car and they walk into the hospital. He doesn't want anyone to know about his thoughts, to ruin this day for his dad and Bones. He smiles slightly thinking about Bones, the two of them bonding during the past months. Bones is one of the few people who have answered his question without any bullcrap. He remembers the conversation where she explained how she would still love him after the baby, saying that as a primate it is engineered in their DNA. He didn't fully understand what she was saying but he got the gist of it; Bones loved him like her own.

Reaching the waiting room he is greeted by the smiling Squint Squad, all clapping his back and asking him how it feels to be a big brother. He smiles and says he doesn't know. Because he doesn't, figures he won't for a while. He isn't even sure what a big brother is really supposed to do, especially with a little sister. It's not like he can teach her about sports or stuff like that.

Suddenly his dad is strolling down a hallway towards the group and sure enough that big goofy grin is on his face. Everyone congratulates him and he kisses Rebecca on the cheek, but his attention is fully on Parker.

"You want to see her?" he asks his son, his eyes still a little teary from holding his baby girl.

Parker nods and is lead down the hallway, his father's hand on his shoulder. With each step Parker is filled with a strange sense of dread. What if he doesn't love her the way he should? What if he resents her? What if his dad and Bones sense it and don't want him around anymore?

"How-how's Bones?" he asks, trying to get a sense of how to act around her when they enter the room.

"She's fine, a little tired," Booth tells him, smiling fondly and a little dreamily. He turns them towards a door and opens it, letting Parker enter first.

"Hey," Bones says softly from the bed, a pink bundle in her arms.

Parker is surprised at how tired she looks her hair kind of wet from sweat and her cheeks pink. He is afraid to walk to close in case he hurts her, but his dad hand on his back and Bones' happy smile urges him forward.

"This is your sister," Brennan tells him, smiling and speaking in soft loving voice. "Christine Angela Booth."

She pulls back the blanket surrounding the new born to reveal her face. Parker blinks as he looks down at her, stunned by the emotions surging through him. Slowly he reaches a finger forward but stops halfway. He looks up at Bones, silently asking for permission, taking her widening smile as the go ahead. Lightly, almost too light to notice, he caresses Christine's cheek. She stirs a little but settles quickly, enjoying her sleep.

"Want to hold her bub?" Booth asks.

Parker looks at him, a small nervous smile on his face, not sure if he should or not. His dad just smiles and pats him on the shoulder, telling him to sit on the chair. As he does, Booth steps to Brennan and takes his daughter from her hands. He coos to the baby softly as he brings her to Parker, still in awe of the little life.

"Okay, Parks, put your arms like mine," Booth instructs him. Slowly he lowers her, adjusting the boy's hold a little. "Watch her head. There you go."

Parker looks down, feeling awkward, not sure what to do. He hears a click and looks up, seeing his dad taking lowering a camera, his goofy smile still in place.

"Talk to her," Brennan suggests, leaning back on the bed tiredly. "She'll recognize your voice. She's heard it for nine months."

"Um, hi," Parker says a little embarrassed, looking back down at the newborn. "I'm Parker. I'm…"

Slowly, her eyes open, just a crack. Parker stared into her blue eyes, lost. It suddenly hits him; this is his sister. Will always be his sister, no matter what happens. It's then that he pays attention to her weight in his arms and how small she really is.

"You're so tiny," he whispers, smiling. "Tiny Tiney."

She blinks at him and her face twitches and Parker thinks that maybe she's trying to smile at him. It's in this moment that he realizes what his place is, who he is in this family now.

"Hi Tiney. I'm Parker. I'm you big brother."

**Thoughts? Oh and if there's something you really want to see, just tell me and I'll probably do it. THanks!**


	2. Parker's Choice

**Parker's Choice**

Fifteen-year-old freshman Mia stands by the steps of the high school, waiting for her best friend. Her eyes travel over the other students as they leave for the day, listening to the laughter until a familiar laugh from behind her catches her attention.

"Parker!" she calls to him, annoyed to see him with three of the seniors on the varsity football team.

Parker looks over to her and smiles, turning back to the group for a second before walking to her. Behind his back, the trio leers at her, making comments to each other.

"Hey, Mia," he greets her with a guilty smile. "I'm sorry, I meant to tell you earlier, but uh, I'm hanging out with the guys today."

"_The guys_? Parker, you're failing geometry because you're too busy spending time with _the guys _to do your homework," she says in an angry tone, sending a glare to the older boys. "What's so great about hanging out with them anyway?"

"They're _seniors _on the _varsity _football team," he tries to get her to understand.

"So? It's not like they can get you on the varsity team," she says with a small smile. "You have to do that on your own Parker."

"I know that, Amelia," he says, irritated.

"Hey, Booth, you coming?" says one of the seniors, walking over. "Some of the squad are meeting us at the burger joint."

"Yeah, hang on," Parker calls back.

"The cheer squad?" Mia says with raised eyebrows. "That's why?"

"Mia-" Parker says, feeling embarrassed.

"You better go before they leave you," she says, walking away.

Parker watches her leave with a frown, knowing that he should follow her but deciding not to.

* * *

><p>"Parker. Parker!" Booth says, shaking his son the next morning. "Wake up."<p>

"Hmmm, Dad," Parker whines, turning over and bringing his hand to his face. "I just went to bed."

"That's your own fault," Booth dismisses, still angry about Parker coming home late again. "Get up, get ready for school. Now, Parker."

As his father walks out, Parker gets up with a groan. Fifteen later he shuffles into the kitchen, slumping down in his chair. Brennan walks in with her Zack and Hank, her twin two-year-old sons, in her arms and four-year-old daughter Chrissy following her. Booth, who was at the stove making breakfast, walks over and helps her set the boys in their high chairs.

"Parker, are you feeling ok?" Brennan asks him concerned, as he is usually very upbeat in the morning.

"He's fine Bones," Booth answers for him, setting a bowl of cereal in front of his daughter. "Eat something Parker, we're leaving in five minutes."

Brennan raises her eyebrows at his angry tone, but decides to wait until later to question him about it. "My editor called last night, I have to meet her after work. Will you be okay with the kids?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Parker will be here to help," Booth says, drinking his coffee.

"I got plans Dad," Parker speaks up, keeping his eyes on his cereal.

"Think so?" Booth says testily.

"Yeah, I do," Parker says angrily.

"Think again," Booth half yells. Brennan places her hand on his arm, looking at their other children. Booth sets his cup down, still speaking angrily to his oldest. "We'll discuss this in the car. Get your stuff, let's go."

"Why is Parker in trouble?" Chrissy asks, watching her brother storm out.

"Eat your food, Christine," Brennan tells her, following Booth out of the kitchen. "Booth, what is going on?"

Booth sighs and rubs his neck. "I don't know Bones."

Father and son sit in silent anger during the first half of the car ride, Booth focusing on the road and Parker staring out the window.

"You're coming home after school, understand?" Booth breaks the silence. When he gets no response, he glances over and speaks more firmly. "Did you hear me?"

"Yeah, I heard you," Parker snaps out.

"Parker, you know you can talk to me right?" Booth says in a gentler tone, choosing to ignore the slight eye roll from Parker. "What's going on? What's with the staying out late every night?"

"I'm not doing anything Dad," Parker says truthfully. "I just hang out with the guys. They don't have curfews."

"Well, _you _do. That's the rules," Booth glances over at him briefly. " And if you still want to play sports, hang out at the Jeffersonian, you're going to have to follow the rules."

"Fine," Parker says on a sigh. They pull up to the school and Parker pauses on his way out, feeling guilty. "I-I'm sorry about snapping this morning and everything."

"Okay," Booth says with a nod. "I'll see you at home."

"Bye."

As soon as he walks into the building, his friends call him over. As he walks up he sees one of them laughing at an overweight freshman, sending taunts as the boy walks away.

"Hey, Booth," says Dave, the leader of the small group. "We're heading to the pool hall later. I know the owner, we can get you in."

"Uh. No," Parker says, feeling a little uncomfortable about the teasing he just saw. "My dad wants me home."

"He's a FBI agent right?" says Dave. "Must be a real hard ass."

"No, he's really cool," Parker defends, getting a little angry. "He just needs my help watching my little sister and brothers."

"Come on, he handle them for a little while," Dave scoffs.

"Maybe," Parker says reluctantly as the bell rings. "I got to get to class."

He walks away and spots Mia in the crowd. He pushes his way through, calling her name out.

"Hey," he says, catching up with her. She keeps walking, ignoring him. "What's wrong? What did I do?"

"It's what you didn't do," she says, still not looking at him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she stops outside her class and turns to him, a sad look on her face.

"I don't know what's going on, but you are not the same as you were before football season. I don't think I want to be friends with this Parker."

"Mia!" he says, stunned as she just turns and enters her class.

He stands there for a second before he realizes how empty the hallway is becoming and starts to rush to his class. He thinks back on the past semester, how he has spent less and less time with his best friend of four years because a bunch of varsity guys liked how he played ball. He feels a surge of guilt, realizing that she's right, he has changed.

He rounds the corner, still lost in thought when the sight in front of him stops him cold. Dave has another freshman, a kid Parker knows has a learning disability named Eddie, hanging over the stairs to the upper level. He and the others are laughing, teasing the poor kid.

"Hey Booth," Dave calls, seeing Parker. "Look at the retard, look at him."

"What the hell are you doing!" Parker yells, rushing up the stairs, throwing his backpack down.

He grabs a hold of Eddie's arms and pushes Dave back at the same time. Being big for his age, his push is enough to break the seniors hold. As soon as he is released, Eddie takes off, leaving Parker to square off with the angry varsity football player, while the other two just stand back.

"Did you just push me?" Dave says threateningly.

"You're fucking sick," Parker says is disgust, turning away.

"You little shit!" Dave grabs Parker and pulls him back, throwing him into the wall.

Parker is stunned for a second but sees Dave lunge forward with a punch and ducks, tackling the older boy to the ground. Blindly, he starts punching; knowing he doesn't have long until Dave gets his own hits in. Dave gets a punch in to Parker's face, causing him to topple off to the side. Dave moves over him, cocking back his hand when there is a ruckus at the bottom of the stairs.

"Edwards! Booth!" calls a male teacher, climbing up the stairs, followed by the principal and a few security guards and Parker knows he is in major trouble.

* * *

><p>Once again, father and son drive in silence, Booth having left work early to pick up Parker from the principal's office. Booth hasn't said one word directly to Parker and by how tight his jaw is, Parker knows now isn't the time to speak. They enter their house, still in silence and Booth leads him to straight to the kitchen. Parker sits down as he dad gets out an ice pack and hands it to him to place on his face.<p>

"Okay," Booth says finally, sitting across from Parker. "What happened?"

"They didn't tell you?" Parker asks, recalling how his dad, along with Dave's parents, were in the principal's office for over ten minutes.

"I want to hear it from you," Booth says, leaning his arms on the table.

So Parker tells him everything, from the first time he was approached by the trio. His voice is angry and he looks down or off to the side and missing his father's reaction. When he finishes he takes off the ice pack, looking down at it in his hands.

"I… I don't know. I wanted to be cool," Parker says softly. "Do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I do," Booth says, thinking back on the similar situation with Harlan Kinney and the choice he made. "I'm proud of you."

"What?" Parker asks confused.

"You're a kid, you're going to make some bad choices. Like hanging out with those guys was a bad choice," Booth says, looking at his son seriously. "But you're a good kid. When you saw what they were doing…you made the right choice, the kind of choice that's going to make you a good man."

"Like you," Parker says. "I remember what you told me when I was younger…to walk away if it's for myself but to stand up and fight if it's for someone else."

"Heh, you remember that?" Booth asks with a small laugh, tilting his head.

"Yeah. It…it was good advice," Parker smiles, feeling better.

"Yeah, well. You're still suspended for a week," Booth says seriously, though his face isn't as grim.

"Yeah," Parker sighs.

"And you're grounded until your grades improve," Booth adds on, smiling at Parker's surprised expression. "Oh, didn't think they would tell me that did ya? Wait until Bones hears about that."

"Aww man," Parker groans, placing the ice pack back on his face.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Parker is sitting in his room, doing his homework. He hears a slight noise and glances at his open doorway. He smiles at his little sister as she looks at him curiously.<p>

"Hey, Tiney," he says. He feels a twinge of guilt at how little time he has spent with her the past few months. "You, uh, want to bring your puzzles in here? Keep me company?"

"Okay!" she says happily, running to her room to her many puzzles. Parker chuckles, knowing the four-year-old instantly forgives him.

"Look Parker," Chrissy says as she returns, pushing her large box of puzzles in front of her. "Mia's here."

"Hey," Mia smiles, sitting down on the bed next to him as Chrissy starts playing on the floor.

"Hi," he says, smiling with slight embarrassment. "I um…I'm sorry. I've been a jerk."

"I heard what happened," she says, smiling softly at him.

"Yeah, I'm suspended. Gives me time to catch up though," he says with a smile, pointing his pencil at his notebook.

"Which is why I'm here." at his puzzled look, she chuckles. "Your mom called me, asked me if I would tutor you until you catch up."

"Door stays open," Booth says from the doorway, surprising Parker.

"Dad, we're just friends," Parker says firmly.

"Yeah I know. I just want to keep an ear out for your sister," Booth smirks before walking away.

Parker shakes his head, looking down at his work. He snaps his head up when he feels a pair of lips on his cheek.

"I knew you were a good guy," Mia says, smiling at him. "Okay, so what are you having trouble with?"

"Um, chapter four," he says, looking back down at his books, smiling and feeling strangely elated.

**Thoughts?**


	3. Amelia Lawrence

**Takes place the day of my story Thunderstorm (which is almost a week before Grandpa…just FYI)**

** Amelia Lawrence**

"I'll pick you up here, Kay Parks," Rebecca says as she parks her car outside the school.

"How come Dad or Bones aren't getting me?" he asks one hand paused on the handle. "I'm still going over there right?"

"For a week, yes," she confirms, a stab of guilt shooting through her at his almost panicked expression; it is only recently that she has realized how much she has played with his emotions by not having a structured schedule with his dad. She was thinking about placing something on paper even before she got a 'suggestion' from Brennan about it. She smiles reassuringly with an apology in her eyes, rubbing her hand over his hair, which has darkened as he has aged.

"Your dad and Dr. Brennan were afraid that they might have to stay late for a case," she explains. "But you _are _going, for a week. I promise."

"Okay. I'll see ya later, Mom," he smiles, looking like his father.

"Have a good day, baby," she says to a closing door as he bolts out just as the bell rings.

"Hey Parker!" calls his friend Jimmy, walking up to him as he enters the building with their other friend Isaac.

"Hey what's up?" Parker smiles, walking through the crowd of students.

"We get our partners for the science project today," Isaac says sounding depressed.

"Relax, maybe you'll get someone smarter than you. Which is everybody so you have nothing to worry about," Parker teases; running into the room to flee his friend's playful punch.

Soon the classroom is full of chattering students, until the second bell rings and the teacher calls for attention. Throughout the class, Parker pays close attention, truly enjoying learning. Even though he also does 'normal' things like play sports with his friends, he still maintains high grades, which is starting to put a strain his friendships. He glances over at his friends, hoping that he doesn't get either one as a science partner as he knows they will slack off.

"Okay, everybody, I'm going to tell you who your partners are. When I name your partner, one of you please move to sit next to the other," says the teacher, picking up an open notebook. "James Anderson and Isaac Monroe. Lisa Bane and Wendy Cole. Parker Booth and Amelia Lawrence. Henry…"

"Too bad for you Parks," teases Isaac as he and Jimmy chuckle at him. "All on your own."

"Yeah right," Parker rolls his eyes, gathering his things and standing up. "Amelia is only the smartest kid in our class. Poor me."

He walks away from their frowning faces, having a feeling that they will soon part ways. Students around him are walking around, trying to find and sit with their partners, and jostling him in the aisle. As one student sits down he almost runs into the girl who is now his partner.

"Oh," she says with slightly wide green eyes. "I thought I would go to your desk."

"Oh um," he looks back and sees two other students already there. "Too late. Yours?"

"Okay," she nods, and turns around again.

As he sits next to her and they begin to look at their list of possible assignment choices, Parker glances sideways at the dark haired girl. She is new to the school, entering only the month before, so he doesn't really know her. But in the short time she has been there she quickly and easily out beat him for star pupil. Although he has seen her walk around with some of the girls, she doesn't really seem to belong to any group.

"Stop staring," she says mildly, still concentrating on the paper in front of her.

"Wha-I wasn't-wasn't staring," he stutters, embarrassed at being caught.

"Even though your face wasn't pointed towards mine, your eyes were," she explains with her head down but he thinks he detects a teasing tilt to her voice. "Therefore you were staring."

"_Therefore_?" he questions, smiling. "What twelve year old says therefore?"

"One who reads," she retorts back.

"Reads what?" he snorts. "Charles Dickens as a bedtime story?"

"As a matter of fact," she says looking at him with a full smile.

Parker feels himself smiling back but not really knowing why. He can't quite place it but something about her seems very familiar to him. He feels relaxed around her, which is crazy because he has just barely met her. After a few seconds of smiling at each other, they turn as one back down to their paper.

"We don't have to decide until Friday," she says, sounding more mature than her twelve years. "So I think we should choose two or three and do basic research at home."

"Why?" Parker asks confused.

"To see which will keep our interest and isn't too difficult to complete," she answers as if it should be obvious.

"Ok, I guess that makes sense," he mutters, frowning at the paper. "How about the first one?"

"No, too easy," she instantly dismisses, pointing at a subject farther down. "This one."

"I can't even pronounce that, Mia," he complains, grabbing his pencil and scribbling over the subject. "Next. How about-"

"Why did you do that?" she asks almost angrily, her eyebrows knit together. "And don't call me Mia."

"What?" he says perplexed.

"Why did you scratch out my idea?" she huffs, feeling insulted. "I didn't do that to yours!"

"What's stopping you?" He says, waggling his pencil in her face.

She tightens her mouth in annoyance before snatching the pencil out his hand. Surprised at her quickness, he watches as she angrily scrubs out his suggestion, the pencil tearing the paper. When done she places the pencil back in his still outreaching hand, smiling smugly with challenge in her eyes.

Parker stares back at her for a few seconds before his lips start to curve. She frowns at him as he starts to chuckle until the humor starts to get to her too and she starts to laugh quietly. Soon they have their hands over their mouths, their heads all but laying on the desk, laughing. Slowly they pull themselves together, wiping tears from their eyes, ignoring the strange stares they are getting from their fellow classmates.

"Okay, how about the third one?" Parker finally gets out, holding the pencil out to her in case she doesn't agree.

With a wide smile she takes the pencil and circles the choice. "I like it."

"Okay," he smiles back with a nod.

"You know Parker," she says, leaning forward. "I think we're going to be good partners."

Parker looks at her for a second, knowing that she is right. They are the two smartest kids; the most devoted to their work. Not only that, but he likes her; she's interesting and tough, different than the other girls in class. He knows that their project is going to be great and is looking forward to working with her. But he doesn't want her to know that, for whatever reason. So instead of nodding or even smiling, he hunches his shoulders, tilts his head and scrunches his face though his playful smirk is visible.

"Eeehh."

**Dont know how i feel about this. i'm trying to get back in the mood to write for my multi chap fic, hopefully this wasnt too bad.**


	4. The Dance

**The Dance**

"Come on Bones, Parker will kill us if we make him late," Booth calls, walking down the hallway while shrugging into his jacket.

"Shh," Brennan shushes him, walking out of the twins' nursery.

"Whoa, you look hot," Booth says huskily, his eyes raking over his wife's form.

"Do you think it's inappropriate?" she asks worried, looking down at the simple black dress. "I think the increased size of my breasts may be too much for this dress."

"No, Bones you look fine," Booth assures her, knowing that they don't really have much time left to spare.

"Are you sure?" she asks again, letting him lead her down the stairs of their new home to their living room.

"Wow, Bren, talk about a sexy mama," Angela jokes, smiling.

"Booth!" Brennan scolds, turning around and trying to walk past him.

"No, babe come on," Booth stops her, his hands on her waist. "This is Parker's first real dance, the first time he asked a girl to go with him. If we're late, he's late."

"Sweetie, I was playing with you," Angela smiles at her, rocking her own infant son Will. "You look very nice."

"Okay, see? Ready to go?" Booth asks hopefully, smiling at her with raised eyebrows. Brennan stares at him for a second before sighing and walking further into the room.

"Christine, Daddy and I are leaving," she says to her daughter, bending down as much as she can to hug the three-year-old.

"Bye Mommy, bye Daddy," she hugs them, before returning to the corner to play with Michael Hodgins in a game only the two of them understand.

"Have fun guys," Hodgins says as he walks into the room with a bowl of popcorn and taking a seat next to his wife.

"We have our cell phones, call if anything happens," Brennan says as Booth places her coat on.

"Bones, I think they need this more than we do," he says with a smile, taking the baby monitor out of her hands and tossing it to Hodgins. "Bye guys."

"Bye," Brennan, Angela and Hodgins all say at the same time before the door closes.

"Five bucks says she calls within the hour," Hodgins says, turning to the TV.

"Oh definitely," agrees Angela.

* * *

><p>"Mom, I'm going to be late," fourteen year old Parker complains, his nerves plain on his face. "When is Dad gonna be here?"<p>

"He's on his way," Rebecca soothes, walking over to straighten her son's tie. "You look just like your father."

"Yeah?" Parker half smiles, having noticed the looks his dad has gotten over the years.

"Yeah, especially since you cut your hair so short," she says with a playful swipe to his gelled spikes.

Before he can retort there is a knock on the door and he rushes to answer it. He tries to just slip out but Booth wordlessly turns him around so that he reenters and says goodbye to his mother. Finally he, Booth and Brennan are on their way to pick up his date for the night.

"So, what's the girls name again Parks?" Booth asks as he drives, trying to distract himself from his wife's bust.

"Liv. Liv Mason," Parker answers, fidgeting. "She's the captain of the volleyball team."

"How come you didn't ask Amelia to go with you?" Brennan asks curiously.

"Mia and I are just friends," he defends quickly.

"Yes I know," she says with a confused glance to Booth. "But friends go to social gatherings together, right? Booth and I used to before we became romantically involved. Same thing, right?"

Booth chuckles softly to himself, knowing better than the others do how similar the situations are. But now isn't the time to get all into that, so instead he nods to agree with her. He looks back into the rearview mirror and sees Parker frown slightly.

"Yeah, they do but…Liv said she likes me and I think she's…" Parker fidgets even more, highly uncomfortable. "Besides, Mia thinks dances are stupid, she didn't want to go."

"Did she say that?" Booth asks, turning down a high-class street.

"Yeah, she mentioned it," Parker says distractedly, unbuckling his seatbelt as they pull in front of Liv's house.

"Do her parent's want to meet us?" Brennan asks, preparing to unbuckle her own seatbelt.

"No, it's fine Mom," Parker stops her before exiting the car.

He walks up to the path, taking deep breaths to keep calm. He doesn't really know Liv, hasn't spent much time with her. But he has noticed how pretty she is and she seems nice so he asked her, surprised when she said yes. He reaches the door and rings the bell, mentally reminding himself not be scared of her dad; his dad is a FBI agent, nothing's scarier than that. After a few seconds the door opens but instead of her father, Liv answers.

"Hi, Liv," Parker smiles nervously though still charming. "You look amazing."

"Thank you," the red head smiles, stepping out of her house.

They walk to the car in silence, Parker not sure what to say or what to do with his hands. He opens the door for her, receiving a giddy smile from her. Once buckled in, Booth pulls away and heads towards the middle school. They all ride in silence until Booth clears his throat, glancing back at his son meaningfully.

"Oh, um Mom, Dad this is Liv Mason," he says. "Liv these are my parents, Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan."

"Hello," she says with a smile before leaning towards Parker to whisper. "I thought your mom was blonde?"

"Yeah, she is. Um, this is my step-mom," Parker whispers back uncomfortably.

"Oh," Liv nods with a smile, sitting back.

Parker looks to the front and sees his dad's hand tight on the steering wheel as he glances slightly at Brennan who is sitting up straighter than before; apparently Liv hadn't whispered low enough. Parker frowns at the girl though she isn't paying attention, instead gazing out the window. He looks back at Brennan and feels bad. He has never really thought of her as a stepmother, to him she is his mom.

"How are Tiney and the boys, Mom?" he asks her, knowing he did the right thing when his dad nods. "I miss them."

"Very good. Hodgins and Angela are baby sitting for us tonight," she answers, the tension leaving her shoulders gradually.

"They said Daddy today," Booth says proudly with a large smile.

"No, they didn't," Brennan corrects him. "It sounded that way but-"

"Bones if it sounds like Daddy, than they said Daddy," he argues.

As their usual bickering starts, Parker sits back with a small smile used to it by now. He turns to Liv but she is looking at his parents as if they are crazy. Not liking her expression he turns away to gaze out the window. Ten minutes later they are walking into the dance, Booth and Brennan going one way to fulfill their chaperon duties while the teens walk towards a table.

"Are they always like that?" she asks him as soon as they are out of earshot.

"Yeah, it's their thing," he says, feeling embarrassed and not liking it.

She shrugs, dismissing them from her mind, and grabs his arm possessively. She starts to lead him towards the table with all of her friends but he stops, staring wide eyed through the crowd. Sitting at a table is Mia, dressed in a pretty dress the same green as her eyes. Her hair is pinned back from her face, the wavy curls flowing down her back. Although he is surprised to see her here what is really shocking to him is who is sitting next to her: Eddy Tinsley. His face scrunches up in disbelief when she laughs at something Eddy says.

"Parker, come on," Liv says annoyed, tugging on his arm.

He turns back to his date, following her to the table. He situates himself so that he can see Mia, hoping he can catch her eye. Unfortunately she seems to be completely focused on Eddy, something that makes Parker mad, though he doesn't really get why. They're just friends, why should he care if she came with Eddy? _Because he's a dork and no where near smart enough for her_, he thinks to himself.

For the next half-hour he sits and basically stares at his friend, listening absently to Liv. He is vaguely aware of Liv all but bragging to her friends about being there with him. She pushes her chair close to his and keeps placing his hand on his arm. At one point, while Liv is laughing with her friends about something 'girly', he looks up and makes eye contact with his dad. Booth raises his eyebrows and tilts his head towards the dance floor, smiling at his son.

"Um, you want to dance?" Parker says to Liv uncertainly.

"Yes," she says, smiling smugly to her friends.

They walk onto the dance floor, Liv instantly sliding into his arms as a slow song plays. He smiles at her but she isn't looking at him. Instead she is gazing around, that smug smile still on her face. Parker grimaces, feeling like Liv is using him as a trophy. She has yet to really let him talk, mostly just talking _to _him. He doesn't really like Liv now, regretting coming to the dance with her.

His eyes finally catch Mia's from her table. She tilts her head and smiles, her eyes bright with a tease. 'Really?' she mouths to him, nodding towards the red head in his arms. He just raising his eyebrows, mouthing 'Eddy?" back to her, a small smile on his face. She frowns but before any more communication can occur, the song changes to a fast one and he quickly steps back from Liv.

"Do you um want some punch?" he asks awkwardly, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Yes, I'll be at the table," she says imperiously, walking away from him.

"Hello Parker," Brennan greets him from her spot behind the refreshment table. "Having fun?"

"Um, yeah," he mumbles, tugging at his tie. Brennan isn't fooled and walks around the table with a concerned frown.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…just," he shrugs, looking around as he talks. "I don't really you know, mesh with Liv like I thought I would. I mean, yeah she's pretty but she's…"

"Rude?" Brennan fills in, making Parker smile at her honesty.

"Yeah and boring," he admits with a sigh. "Mia is here and all I want to do is go talk with her, but she has her own date and there's still Liv and…I don't know."

"Would you like me to pretend that we have to rush home for the twins so that you can leave early?" she asks him in her horribly loud whisper.

"You would do that?" he says, knowing how much she hates to lie.

"For you, yes," she says instantly and honestly.

Parker smiles widely at her. "I love you Mom."

"I love you too," she smiles back, adjusting his tie.

"Hello Dr. Brennan," Mia says with a smile as she approaches them. "Hey Parker."

"Hey, where's Eddy?" Parker asks with a teasing smile.

"I don't know," she shrugs. "We didn't really come together, it was more of an agreement to dance together if forced to."

"Oh," Parker says, a part of him pleased but he quickly pushes that part away. "Why did you come anyway? I thought you said dances were-"

"Silly and pointless? I do," she says resolutely. "But I haven't been to a dance before so I thought is should come and see if I should alter my thoughts."

"What is your conclusion?" Brennan asks, approval in her voice.

"It's silly and kind of boring," she says with a grimace. "I'm going to call my dad to pick me up."

"Hey guys," Booth says, walking up. He pauses and smiles fondly at the girl. "Hi Mia, you look nice."

"Thank you Mr. Booth," she smiles, blushing every so slightly.

"Hey, Bones um we should go," he says in a low voice, sounding apologetic.

"Why?" she asks confused. Booth takes a deep breath, half-grimacing and half smiling as he steps closer to whisper in her ear.

"I told you it was inappropriate!" she hisses at him, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"We're leaving?" Parker asks hopefully.

"Yeah, I'm sorry bub," Booth says apologetically, taking off his jacket for his wife who is now uncomfortably aware of the stares she is receiving. "You can see if you can get a ride from-"

"No it's fine, I'll go," Parker interrupts him, sighing with relief; Mia chuckles beside him.

"Would you like a ride?" Brennan asks Mia, sending icy glares towards Booth.

"If its not too much trouble," she says politely. "Thank you."

"No trouble at all," Booth assures her.

"Okay, I'll be right back," Parker says, walking away.

He finds Liv back at their table, frowning at him as he is obviously without punch. He politely asks to talk to her for a second before leading her away from the table.

"We can't leave!" she says, upset. "Everybody isn't here yet! And they haven't announced the winners!"

"What winners?" he says, baffled.

"The prince and princess of eighth grade," she says as if he should know. "Everybody votes for the best couple to be prince and princess. The winners get crowned, they dance and have their picture in the yearbook."

"Look this was…_fun_," he says a little angry and hurt. "But I have to leave. Do you want a ride?"

"Forget it," she huffs at him, crossing her arms and walking away. Parker rubs his neck before walking back to his parents, hands in his pockets.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for the ride," Mia thanks the still bickering partners as they pull up outside her house.<p>

"Anytime," Booth smiles back at her.

"Goodnight Amelia," Brennan also smiles before turning back to frown at Booth.

"I'll walk you," Parker offers, ignoring the quiet argument from the front.

"They're a lot of fun," Mia smiles as they walk to her door. "Its nice to know that people can argue like that and still be in love with each other."

"Yeah," Parker nods, chuckling. "It's a little strange don't you think?"

"I guess that depends on your definition of strange," she shrugs.

"So you and Eddy…" Parker bumps her shoulder as they reach her door. "Are you guys?"

"Definitely not," she chuckles. "Besides my dad says I can't date until I'm sixteen. Um, I saw how mad Liv was…I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Parker waves away.

"Well, good night Parker," she smiles a little turning to her door.

"You know you look nice," Parker says as if she wasn't aware. "Better than nice, you look uh…very…um girly."

"Right," she chuckles, shaking her head. "Bye Parker."

"Goodnight," he smiles.

He walks away from her door, and laughs as he sees the pout on his dad's face through the window; the charm smile isn't working for him tonight.

**okay, this started out differently than it ended up. tell me what you think**


	5. First Kiss

**This is just a short little thing that popped into my head. Takes place a little before Amelia Lawrence.**

**First Kiss**

"Parker," pants Tina, the thirteen year old running faster to catch up with the boy as they run for PE.

"Yeah?" he says, slowing down slightly. He likes Tina, has known her for about two years. They aren't friends but he thinks she can be pretty cool.

"Come here," she grins, grabbing his hand and pulling him behind the bleachers they are passing.

"We're going to get in trouble," he pants. "What are you doing?"

"I'm moving, tomorrow and I've always liked you, you're really cute and everything," she says quickly, not giving him a chance to talk. "I was going to tell you but now it doesn't matter because I'm leaving but um…"

Still shocked, Parker doesn't move as the pretty blonde steps forward into his space. With a quick deep breath she closes her eyes and presses her lips to his. Parker's eyes widen comically, crossing as he looks at the girl. At only twelve he doesn't know exactly what to do so he imitates what he as seen others, such as his dad, have done and tilts his head to the right ever so slightly. She does the same and he starts to relax, closing his own eyes. Just as he is starting to enjoy the kiss she pulls back.

"That was nice," she says smiling. She pecks his lips again quickly. "Bye Parker."

Parker stands still, watching her run off to rejoin the rest of the class. He rubs his mouth, still stunned at what just happened. Slowly he starts to smile before quickly running to finish his PE class.


	6. Realization

**Realization**

Booth chuckles as he tickles his twin three-year-old boys, using one hand on each squirming body. When their brown eyes, duplicates of his own, lock onto his face he scrunches his features and makes monkey noises, sending to twins into fits of laughter all over again. In the midst of his sons yelling 'again, again', he feels a small hand patting his back and he turns.

"Hey, princess," he says breathlessly, smiling over his shoulder at his five year old daughter. At her serious and puzzled face, that exactly resembles her mother's, he sits back. "What's wrong Chrissy?"

"Parker has gone crazy," she says so seriously Booth has to fight back a smile.

"Duh," the Zack and Hank say at the same time, collapsing back onto the bed as they break out in laughter again.

"Daddy, he's walking in circles around his room," Chrissy continues, ignoring her younger brothers. "And he's talking to himself. I think we should get him some help."

"Chrissy, you're brother is not crazy," Booth grunts as he gets up from the floor.

"Booth, something's wrong with Parker," Brennan says worriedly as she enters the twins' room. "He seems very agitated. Maybe we should call Sweets to come talk to him."

"I told you," Chrissy says in a matter of fact tone, looking up at her father smugly.

"He is not crazy," Booth says firmly to his daughter before turning to his wife. "And we don't need _Sweets_, okay? I can talk to my own kid."

"Okay, sorry," Brennan holds up her hands, a faint smile tugging at her mouth.

"Hey, Thing One and Thing Two," he says to the twins who are now wrestling with each other. "Cut it out. Behave for your mother for two seconds, alright?"

They turn to smile innocently at their father, the mischievous twinkle in their eyes giving them away. Booth narrows his eyes at them playfully, pointing at them as he walks out of the room. He sighs deeply and places his hands in his pockets as he walks to his oldest son's room. The door is open, so he leans against the side, raising his eyebrows as he watches Parker mumble to himself, grabbing his hair and pacing.

"Damn it!" Parker says loudly before slumping into his desk chair, placing his head in his hands.

"Language, Parks," Booth says mildly, smirking as the sixteen-year-old's head snaps up.

"Sorry, Dad," he apologizes, which Booth waves away.

"You know, you got your sister thinking you're crazy," Booth says conversationally, walking into the room. "And Bones wanted to call Sweets to talk to you."

"Dr. Sweets?" Parker says incredulously. "No Dad, please."

Booth chuckles and sits on the bed. "Alright, so talk to me. What's going on Parker?"

"Nothing. Just you know, stuff," Parker shrugs, leaning back in his chair.

"Did you and Melissa have an argument?" Booth asks, speaking of Parker's girlfriend for the last six months.

"Dad, Melissa broke up me two weeks ago," Parker grimaces, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry Parker," Booth says softly in sympathy.

"It's fine," Parker shakes his head. "It wasn't some big fight or anything, it was actually really easy, friendly even. And a huge relief. That…that's not what's bothering me."

"Then what is?" Booth asks curiously.

"I-see the thing is…okay, how…" Parker lets out a small growl of frustration and gets up to pace again. "Forget it, it's stupid and going to ruin everything."

"Hey, if its working you up this much it isn't stupid," Booth says firmly, also standing and stopping his son's pacing. Parker sighs and runs his hand through his hair, moving over to lean on his desk.

"How-how do you tell your best friend that you want something more?" Parker says in a low voice, looking helplessly at his father.

"Oh," Booth nods knowingly, walking over to close the door. "Well…first off, we're talking about Mia right? You're not trying to tell me something else are you? I mean if you are, that's fine, I just-"

"Yes, I'm talking about Mia, Dad," Parker says firmly, rolling his eyes at his dad's lame joke.

"Alright, so, what's the problem?" Booth shrugs.

"She's been my best friend for like five years," Parker says, his frustration and insecurity clear in his voice. "I never thought of her that way, not really anyway. But guys have, you know, been _looking _at her! And today, Dave Summers came up and asked her out. Right in front of me! I got…you know, I got…"

"Jealous," Booth nods, walking over to lean on the desk.

"Yeah, and when she told him no, it made me realize that I…I don't want her to date anyone else," Parker says. "She's the nicest person I know. She's so smart and funny. Dad, you have no idea how funny she can be. And you know I'm not blind. I've seen how she's… changed this past year, I mean, she's gorgeous. And those eyes, God she has the most amazing eyes."

"Then why don't you tell her that?" Booth chuckles, crossing his arms, giving Parker a nudge.

"How? I been trying to practice but it just doesn't comes out right, and," Parker sighs, looking down. "What if she doesn't feel the same? What if I tell her and she says no and…we never get our friendship back? How did you and Mom do it?"

"Me and Bones?" At Parker's nod, Booth takes a deep breath, debating on what to say. "Well…honestly, it was…hard. And it's scary, opening yourself up to someone like that. But you have to ask yourself if…if what you want is worth risking what you have?"

Parker nods and walks over to sit on his bed, Booth following him. "You know Parker, I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"What?" Parker turns his head to look at his dad.

"Mia has had a crush on you since the beginning," Booth says with a smile, chuckling at Parker's astonished expression. "Come on Parks, don't tell me you didn't notice even a little bit."

"Well, I don't…" he trails off, his eyes going distant as thinks back over the years and all the hints he should have seen from Mia. "Huh."

"Just be honest with her, Parker," Booth advises his voice serious. "We don't have to talk about how to be a gentleman again, right?"

"No, I got it Dad," he says, a smile creeping over his face. "Besides, Mia is the type of girl who wont put up with anything less."

Booth chuckles along with his son, thinking about his wife. They both look over as the door slowly creeps open and three small faces peek in.

"Are you still crazy?" Chrissy asks her brother, as Hank and Zack eye him cautiously.

"I'll show you crazy!" Parker says loudly, smiling as he lunges towards his siblings.

Three younger Booths scream in laughter as they run away, pushing each other out of their way. Booth's laughter ends with a wince as he hears a loud thud followed by his wife's voice.

"Seeley Booth!" Brennan yells. "Your children just broke a priceless Mayan artifact!"

"Yeah, my children," Booth says to himself as he slowly gets up from the bed. "Whenever they're in trouble, they're _my _children. Like she never did something on accident like, I don't know, _shoot_ me with that huge gun of hers."

"I can hear you," Brennan calls out. "And that was years ago, Booth, let it go!"

"You shot Dad?" he hears four voices say in disbelief.

**eh, this didnt come out like i wanted, but oh well. tell me what you think?**


	7. Lesson

**This was actually inspired by a review from ShortLittlePixie for That Booth Girl, but it just wasnt coming out right so I changed it (Hope i didnt disappoint). Because its mostly Parker's feelings and Parker has less stories than Chrissy, I'm posting it here. Please tell me what you think**

**Takes place a little after What! Pt 1&2 of That Booth Girl**

**Lesson**

Parker pulls his car into the empty space in the driveway, admiring the brand new sports car Brennan had been given for her last book. He chuckles as he walks to the door, imagining what his father's reaction had to have been to the vehicle. He enters the home, using the key that they had never thought to ask him to return and smiles, following his younger siblings' voices to the kitchen.

"What are you arguing about now?" he asks as he walks in. the three teens turn to quickly smile at him in greeting before shifting their faces back into varying degrees of annoyance.

"Veruca here thinks that one lecture from Dad makes her an expert driver," Zack grumbles, pointing at his fifteen year old sister.

"Don't call me Veruca," Chrissy glares at the thirteen-year-old. "I never said I was an expert."

"Good, cause you're not a lair," Parker teases.

"Don't you have your own house?" she glares at him before turning back to the twins. "What I said was that I knew how to drive."

"Have you been taking Mom's car out for some midnight practicing or something?" Hank says, the gleam in his eyes betraying his eagerness for such an adventure.

"Have you been driving, Tiney?" Parker cuts in, his big brother and FBI personas twitching with disapproval.

"No, though I _could_ if I wanted," she says pointedly to the twins. "I have scrutinized Mom and Dad's movements and read the driving laws from the DMV. And Michael has explain quite a bit to me."

All three males shift at the mention of their sister's new boyfriend, uncomfortable with the almost adoring tone in her voice when she says his name. Parker narrows his eyes at her small smile, wondering what else Michael Hodgins has 'explained' to his baby sister. He snaps out of his dark thoughts at the mention of his name from his brother's mouth.

"Wait, what was that?" he asks as three faces turn expectantly to his.

"I think that she needs to prove she isn't all talk," Zack says, crossing his arms and smiling smugly. "Though I highly doubt that's the case."

"Mom's writing so we can't bother her and Dad is working late," Hank explains.

"Not that he would let anyone drive his precious SUV," Zack points out, the four siblings simultaneously rolling their eyes.

"But since you're here we can use your car," Chrissy says, smiling persuasively at him.

"Hell no," he says firmly, walking out of the kitchen.

"Parker!" three voices whine, following him out.

"Do you know how long I will be sleeping on the couch if there is so much as a scratch on my wife's car?" he asks without looking at the teens, knowing that if he does their puppy dog eyes will crumble his resolve. "All I came over for was to ask Mom a question about the crazy pregnancy symptoms that have taken control over the woman I love. That's it."

"I know what's bothering her," Chrissy says smugly.

Parker stops and looks at her, eyes narrowed. After a few moments he nods and a triumphant smile crosses her face. As Zack calls out a goodbye to their mother, Parker walks out, his neck already feeling sore at the thought of sleeping on the lumpy couch. In a flash he has handed Chrissy his keys and is seated in the passenger seat with the twins in the back.

"Seatbelts," he tells them, buckling in himself.

"We're only going around the block," Zack complains as the others buckle in.

"Seat. Belt." Parker looks at him sternly until the teen complies.

"Ready?" Chrissy asks, her eyes sparkling.

"Yep," the guys say, Parker sounding resigned.

Parker can't help his own lips from curving as he watches his sister's happy face as she starts the car. Releasing a small giggle, she shifts and moves her foot off the brake. Suddenly the car jerks forward towards the garage door.

"Stop!" Hank, Zack and Parker all yell.

"Sorry!" Chrissy yells back, stomping on the brake an inch away from hitting the garage.

"Christine!" Zack says angrily.

"I'm sorry!" she says with an edge. "I can do this!"

"Tiney, maybe-" Parker starts to say, but she ignores him.

With a determined expression, she shifts into reverse. Looking only through the rearview mirror she again releases the brake and presses the gas. Once again she presses too hard and they speed out of the driveway, narrowly missing a collision with a blue minivan.

"Brake!" Parker yells as they continue to go backwards into the neighbor's driveway.

"Don't yell!" Chrissy yells, braking harshly before shifting back into drive.

"Oh hell!" Hank exclaims as the car jerks when she spins the wheel, the car's speed quickly increasing.

"Christine, stop the car!" Parker yells, one hand gripping the dashboard and the other on the roof.

"Stop yelling at me!" she turns to glare at him. "I'm fine!"

"Car!" the twins yell.

Parker and Chrissy turn their eyes back to the windshield, screaming at the sight of the large black car coming towards them. As Chrissy slams on the brake, Parker reaches over and jerks the wheel to avoid the oncoming car. Almost in slow motion, Parker watches, as the white fence seems to rush forward. With a final jerk and simultaneous grunts from its inhabitants, the car finally stops. For a second they sit still, panting as their hearts beat rapidly.

"Are you okay?" they all say at the same time, speaking to the car in general.

"I'm sorry," Chrissy says in a soft voice, her hands on the wheel and her eyes facing forward. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened."

"Uh oh," Zack says, drawing all eyes on him. "It's Dad."

"Oh shit," Parker groans, watching through the back window as Booth jogs over from his SUV.

With a sigh, he opens his door and climbs out. In a symbol of equal guilt, the teens also climb out and turn to face their concerned and pissed off father. Seeing his children standing in one piece without any sight of blood, Booth slows down and starts to glower at them. Almost as if it is planned, the four Booth children shift their expressions into charm smiles and speak in the same casual tone at the same time.

"What's up Dad?"


	8. Thoughts

**Takes place after Realization. Please review :-)**

**Thoughts**

_Ok, I can do this. It's not a big deal, right?_

_I've known her for years; she's my best friend. This should be easy._

_Except I've known her for years and she's my best friend. Damn it! I thought I was over this._

_Come on, Parks, remember what Dad said. She already thinks of you like that. There's no risk._

_Unless he's wrong. He's not an expert or anything. Yeah, he's with Bones-Mom now, but it took him years. YEARS! I was six when I figured out they liked each other and it still took forever. Maybe he doesn't know what he's talking about._

_No, of course he's right. He may have been kind of slow and stupid with his own life (I still don't know what the hell was up with the Hannah thing) but he wouldn't steer me wrong. _

_Its not even about him, its about me and Mia. Dad had a point; she has had a crush on me the whole time. Right? The clues are all there. The blushes, her smiling whenever I do, sitting close. Lets not forget the big stink when I started dating Melissa. That had to have been jealousy I saw in Mia's face, right?_

_And pain. Why didn't I notice that? God I'm such an ass! Oh man, Mia. I hope she didn't feel too bad. Not like I did when Dave asked her out._

_Dave Summers. Prick. Everyone in school thinks-KNOWS that something's going on between Mia and me. He is pretty stupid though. But besides that, I was standing RIGHT THERE! You don't ask a girl out when there's a guy with her unless you want to get your face broken. Bastard. Heehee, she told him no though. That's my girl._

_That's my girl! There she is! Oh shit! What am I going to say? Damn it, I thought I had more time before she got out here. Fuck!_

_Calm down, man. She knows you. She's going to freak out if you don't chill out._

_Okay, here is what you're going to say: Mia I need to tell you something. I think you're beautiful and-and-and…_

_AND WHAT?_

_Oh, and amazing. I love being around you. I think that maybe we…_

_No, not think._

_I love being around with you. I want us to…_

_Oh hell no. That'll piss her off. Okay, here it is._

_Mia, I need to tell you something. I love hanging out with you. I think you're amazing and so beautiful. Do you want to go out?_

_Yeah, there we go. Hmm, maybe I should mention how gorgeous her eyes are. She knows that though. She had to, right? I mean, come on, look at them. They're…_

_Okay, she said hi. Respond Booth! This is the time. Just say it!_

"Hey, Mia."

_Okay, no need to jump right in. she's smiling back, good sign. _

_Oh. Her dad's picking her up. Ok, tell her._

"Oh. Well, um…Mia I uh."

_Get your foot out of your mouth and TALK dumbass! She's getting confused now. _

_She asked you what's wrong and LOOK! She has that frown line between her eyes, she's worried. Man up! Say it!_

"Nothing. I'll see you later?"

_Idiot._


	9. Admission

**Glheart asked for the basic set up of this and I hope that it doesn't disappoint.**

**Admission**

The hallways of the school are empty; the muffled sound of voices seeping out of the closed doors. Suddenly the ring of the last bell pierces the quiet and almost instantly students flood the hallway. With his backpack slung over one shoulder, Parker exits his class eyes searching through the crowd. Finally he spots Mia at her locker, studiously exchanging books she will need for the weekend. Unaware of the bright and eager expression in his eyes he pushes his way through to her, occasionally exchanging words with his fellow students.

"Hey, Mia," he greets her, leaning next to her locker.

"Hi," she turns to smile at him, his stomach clenching in reaction. "Guess what? I got an A plus on my history test!"

"Big surprise there," he chuckles, trailing behind her as she starts walking towards the exit.

He watches her from the corner of his eye as they walk, admiring the way her dark hair flows over her shoulders. It has been two weeks since he finally realized what the little tingle in his system he got when she is around means and he still hasn't quite gathered the nerve to tell her. He looks past her and at the many eyes of teenage boys that are following her. He walks closer to her, standing taller and almost glowering at the other boys until they walk out into the sunlight.

"I did I tell you my Dad and I finally got the Camaro running?" he says, swinging an arm around her shoulders and walking her towards the parking lot.

"Really? I thought you said it was going to take another two weeks?" Parker's heart starts beating overtime as she not only accepts his embrace but seems to lean into his body.

"Yeah, but I've been staying at my Dad's more lately, you know," he shrugs. He removes his arm and walks backward in front of her, sending her a charm smile. "I drove it today. Want to go for a ride? Maybe see a movie and get a pizza after?"

"Yeah," she smiles widely making his heart soar.

This is it, he tells himself. This trip is when he is going to tell her how he feels. All the markers of a classic date are there so it should come naturally at the end.

"Oh, I cant," she says, the smile falling off her face.

"Why?" Parker doesn't try to hide his disappointment, stopping under a tree near the parking lot.

"Jimmy is taking me to the bowling alley," she tells him, not quite meeting his eyes. Parker stares at her for a moment, taking in the slight blush in her cheeks and it hits him.

"On a date?" he takes a step back, feeling like he was punched in the gut. "Jimmy Anderson is taking you on a date?"

"Yes." Mia says defensively.

"No," he says in a firm voice.

"What?" she says in a quiet voice, narrowing her eyes.

"You can't go out with him," Parker angrily, panic filling his chest.

"Why? Cause it ruins your plans?" she fumes, pushing her hair away from her face, her eyes blazing.

"No, that's-"

"In case you don't remember you've cancelled on me numerous times to go out with Melissa or some other cheerleader," Mia talks over him, draining his own anger at the pain he can see in her eyes. "Now that I finally have a life you're throwing a fit?"

"Damn it Amelia, it's not about that," he says, throwing his backpack down in frustration.

"Then what?" she demands, her temper still in full force. "You've been acting different for weeks, Parker and I'm tired of it. Just tell me what's going on."

"I finally realized what I've always known, what I feel for you," he says in an intense voice, looking into her eyes. "And I don't want you going out with Jimmy or anyone else because I believe in giving this-us- a chance."

Mia is silent, her breaths coming faster as she looks back into his eyes. Determined to say everything he needs to, Parker steps close to her, hoping he isn't making a huge mistake.

"You're my best friend but there's always been something more between us. I've always noticed how amazing and gorgeous you are. I'm tired of telling myself that I'm just your friend, that I don't feel this way about you. Mia I just…I wanna give this a shot."

His heart almost bursting out of his throat, Parker closes the distance between them. He gently cups her face and lowers his lips to hers. He feels her instantly give and his last thought before drowning in her is how perfectly natural she feels in his arms. He stops noticing the sound of students walking by, of the sound of cars starting and driving past. He whole life in that instant is the taste of Mia, of her hands clutching his arms, of the feel of her hair between his fingers.

Suddenly, Mia is pulling back, her hands pressing against his chest. Both panting Parker breaks the kiss, keeping his hands on her shoulder. He searches her face and feels a sting to his heart at the tears and distress in her eyes.

"Parker-we-I," she pants from the kiss, sounding confused for the first time he has known her. "I'm sorry, but…Jimmy, I have to-"

"Jimmy, right, I'm sorry," Parker lets her go, not listening to what she is saying. Heartbroken and ego stinging he picks up his backpack, not looking at her. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…done all that."

"Parker, wait," Mia pleads, the rare tone almost forcing him to look at her.

"Hey, Mia!" calls Jimmy as he comes around the corner of the building. "What's up Parker?"

"Right. I'll uh see you on Monday," Parker mutters, turning away and quickly walking to his car, ignoring the sound of voices behind him.

* * *

><p>Parker lies on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He has banished himself after coming home, not wanting to take his turmoil out on his young siblings or Brennan. He figures he'll wait for Booth to get home so he can take his anger out on him, since it was his father's idea that he make a fool of himself. A small knock sounds on his door and he closes his eyes, praying for patience as he knows it's his sister.<p>

"Come in," he calls, sitting up. He smiles at the five-year-old, feeling the strain on his face. "Hi, Tiney."

"Mommy is busy so she sent me to tell you that you have a visitor," she recites, tilting her head as she observes him. "Are you sad? Do you want a hug?"

"Yeah, come here," Parker smiles a small but true smile as he stands and picks her up, carrying her down the stairs.

Not seeing anyone but Brennan and his little brothers in the living room, he sets Chrissy down and walks to the door. As soon as he opens the door he wants to close it and go hide in his room again. But his pride and the fact that she actually looks angry stops him. Instead he steps out and closes the door behind him. Instantly Mia places a half hearted but annoyed push into his chest.

"You need to learn how to calm down and actually listen to people," she says, pushing him again. "And not leave when they're trying to tell you how they feel."

"_I _need to calm down?" he says shocked, dramatically rubbing his chest. "I'm not the one doing the pushing here."

"You're still not listening," she sighs in frustration.

She grabs his head and pulls him down, kissing him fiercely. Parker grabs her hips and kisses back, too stunned to do anything else. Far too quickly for both of them, she pulls back, still holding her face between her hands but with her expression much softer.

"I couldn't kiss you or make plans to go out with you when someone else thought I was with them," she explains.

"Oh," Parker breathes out, feeling stupid. "I'm sorry. I'm…an idiot."

"Yeah, but I'm used to it," Mia smiles and wraps her arms around his neck. "And to answer you question that wasn't a question: yes, I want to give us a shot."

**Too much?**


	10. Playground

**Playground**

"You know, we never trespassed onto a school when we were friends," Mia muses with a chuckle, staring up at the stars as they appear in the twilight. "we went to the movies, resturants, places with other people."

"yeah, well I didn't have this urge to be alone with you before," Parker says playfully, pulling her even closer as they lay on the slide together. "Cause, you know, I wasn't allowed to do this."

Still smiling he places his lips to hers, marveling that not only is he allowed to be this close to her but that she welcomes it. he has a fleeting second of guilt that he really hasn't taken her on a 'real' date. but everything about their relationship is still so new and he doesn't feel like sharing just yet. She places her hand on his cheek, something that he loves, and in reaction his hand on her waist tightens.

"mmm," Mia pulls back, her hand still resting on his cheek. "Technically you were allowed, you were just too dense to know."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Parker asks seriously. He was stunned to find how deep her feelings were for him and how long she had felt them, his guilt eased only after she had lectured him for sulking.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?" she counters in the same tone, shifting to pillow her head on her arm.

"Cause I wasn't sure you felt the same." His voice is soft with a tinge of regret.

"I was certain you didn't." She doesn't say it but she is referring to the girlfreinds and dates he had. As sorrow and embarassment cross his face, Mia rolls her eyes and leans close to kiss him deeply. "Will you please stop acting like we wasted our youth not being together?"

"I can do that," he laughs, leaning forward to kiss her again.

Soon the kiss goes deeper, their senses focused only on the other. hands start to travel, to explore ridges and curves previously unknown. Their legs twine together, his weight settled mostly over hers. Their lungs burn with the loss of air and they break apart, panting and gazing at each other in amazement. Her eyes flicker down making Parker aware of his hand against the skin of her stomach and he quickly pulls it away to settle on her jean covered hip.

"Have…have you ever…?" she whispers, looking at her fingers playing with his shirt instead of his face.

"No," he whispers back, swallowing hard and trying to remember everything his father had told him about being a gentleman.

"Me either."

He searches her face as her blush shines through in the dim light. Wanting her to be more at ease, and to make his hormones calm down, he eases off to again lay next to her on the slide.

"But I want to," he jokes, wiggling his eyebrows exaggeratedly in hopes of easing the tension.

It works and she releases a scandilous laugh, hitting his shoulder. He laughs with her, shifting so that they are both staring up at the sky, his arm around her shoulders and her hand resting on him. they watch the light disappear, comfortable in silence with each other. with a frown Mia moves to hover over him, her hair hanging down to tickle his cheeks.

"is it weird that _this _isnt weird?" she asks, pointing between the two of them.

"Yeah, probably," he shrugs, smiling. "But I'm used to weirdness with you."

"hey! I-" Her retort is cut short by Parker pulling her down and once again capturing her lips.


	11. Truth

**Truth**

Booth paces in the kitchen as he listens to his ex on the phone. He is facing away from her but Brennan can tell from the set of his shoulders that he is angry. She frowns, her protectiveness of her partner rising up at Rebecca could be saying. She had thought they had gotten past this years ago when Brennan had a talk with Rebecca about Parker and how the boy needed to spend more time with his father. As she waits for him to get off the phone, she starts to think of different reasons for the phone call and suitable reactions to them.

"Yeah, Rebecca," Booth snaps out. "I'll talk to him. Bye."

"Did Parker do something?" Brennan asks as soon as he hangs up the phone.

"He's been lying to Rebecca and us," Booth says angrily, walking past her towards the stairs.

In his room, Parker leans back in his desk chair with a smile, the phone pressed to his ear. He chuckles as he listens to Mia talk, his hand idly playing with a pencil. He looks over at the brisk knock on his door, raising his eyebrows as his dad enters with an angry expression. He knows he is in trouble and he has a pretty good idea why.

"Hey Mia I got go." He avoids his father's eyes as he straightens in the chair. "Okay. Bye."

"I just off the phone with your mother," Booth's tone is ominous as he walks closer to the teen. "She says that you haven't spent more than two nights in a row there in weeks. That apparently you've been here. The thing is, you weren't here then. So where were you Parker?"

"Dad, I can expl-"

"_Where _were you?" Booth says sternly, one hand on the desk as he leans down to try and see Parker's eyes.

"Greg's," Parker answers with a sigh, leaning back in the chair to look at his father.

"Greg that lives two blocks from Mia, that Greg?" Booth pushes off the desk to pace a little to ease his anger. "You know I like her but you can't lie to your parents to see some girl."

"She's not just 'some girl'!" Parker protests, rising his voice in anger. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Hey! Watch it!" Booth's tone is sharp and he has stopped his pacing. "You're grounded both here and at your mother's, where you _will _begoing to tomorrow night. Understand?"

"I hate it there!" the teen yells passionately, standing from his chair. "I have for years!"

"Why?" Booth asks with narrowed eyes, having caught the tone of truth in his son's outburst. "What's going on Parker?"

"It…it just doesn't-you know…feel the same as it does here," Parker grits out, walking to lean against the window and looking out with a troubled expression.

"What do you mean?" When he doesn't receive an answer Booth walks over to stand on the other side of the window, looking intently at Parker's face as he speaks in a much calmer voice. "Hey, talk to me Parks. Are you treated badly or something?"

"No. No, it's…" He sighs, tilting his head back to look at the ceiling as he tries to collect his thoughts. "Drew just…"

"Drew?" Booth feels his pulse race with anger at the thought that Rebecca's husband may have mistreated his son.

"He's not like M-Bones. When I'm around him I don't feel, I don't know, accepted?" Parker looks down at his sock-clad feet, struggling through his feelings of frustration, embarrassment and hurt. "He's not a jerk or anything like that. But when he looks at me it's like we're both very aware that I'm not his kid…like he just sort of puts up with me because he loves Mom. I love Mom but that isn't home and I can't stand being there for long.

"Look I know you think I stayed at Greg's cause its close to Mia but I swear that's not why." Parker finally looks directly into Booth's eyes, pleading to be believed. "She doesn't even know that I've been staying there; she would kill me if she did. I stay at Greg's cause he's one of my closest friends and because it's close to here, to home."

There's a long pause where Parker looks around his room with a downcast expression that Booth watches. Finally Booth nods, placing his hands in his pockets. "Okay. I'll talk to Rebecca about you staying here more."

"Really?" Booth feels a sting to his heart at the surprised hopefulness on his oldest son's face.

"I don't know what she'll say Parker," Booth cautions, though in the back of his mind he's hoping that Brennan still has the number for the lawyer they were going to use years before if Rebecca refused to fix a custody agreement. "And you still have to go tomorrow and you are damn well still grounded."

"Yeah," he sighs, looking guilty and ashamed.

"We need to know where you are, that you're safe. We love you. And next time talk you got to talk to me or Bones. We can't help if you don't talk to us, ok?"

"Yeah. Thanks Dad." Parker half smiles at his father relieved. He knows there is a chance that his mother will say no, but he placing his bet on his dad, especially if he takes Bones with him. As both he and Booth know, it's really hard to argue against Bones.


	12. If Only Life Were Simple

**If Only Life Were Simple**

Parker looks out on the empty field from the cold metal bleachers. His face is set in grim lines and his shoulders are tense as he leans on his knees. He hears the sound of a foot on metal and feels it vibrate through his legs. He looks to his left and shifts his backpack to allow room for Mia to sit next to him. She silently settles next to him, placing a tray stacked with food on the step in front of them.

"This isn't the cafeteria," she breaks the silence, opening a bottled water and sipping it. A grunt is the only response so she gently bumps him with her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"My parents are fighting," he mumbles with bitterness and guilt. "And it's my fault. I should have kept my mouth shut."

"They bicker all the time," Mia ties to sooth, completely puzzled when he shakes his head.

"No, my dad and my mom mom. They haven't fought since I was a kid," he sighs, reaching out to open a bag of chips. "Not this bad anyway. Bones is backing him up which is unfortunately making it worse. They're talking about getting lawyers."

"Then your dad will win. I'm sorry Parker," she says sympathetically, leaning against him. "Are they fighting for custody?"

"My mom is. My dad asked her to let me stay at his place more and she got _pissed_."

"Why? I've seen you at her house, its obvious you're one step away from being miserable," Mia says passionately, her easily raised temper flashing in her green eyes.

"Well, she was kind of pissed anyway," he admits with a slight grimace, holding his free hand up pleadingly. "Don't get mad okay? It's a long way down if you push me. I could break my neck. Then you'll be boyfriendless and that's just sad."

"Parker." Mia says firmly though she has to fight back a smile at his antics.

"I stayed at Greg's when I was supposed to be with her and lied about it." He looks away from her, not sure he can handle seeing disappointment from her. "That's why I was grounded."

She doesn't say anything but he feels her shake her head against his shoulder. He tosses the bag of chips back down, not up to pretending to eat anymore. He curses himself for not listening to her before when she told him to tell his dad how he felt; now everything is worse than it could have been.

"She's being real strict, going by the exact time printed in the custody papers they already have. I stayed late to play with the twins and she called the cops." He rubs his face with his hands, fighting back tears of guilt as he remembers the chaos of that night, the frightened looks on his siblings' faces. "Everything's just a huge mess. I-"

"It's not your fault," Mia interrupts him in a firm voice, putting her arm around his wide shoulders and leaning her head against his. "You parents love you, all of them. Your mom will calm down and see what's best for you, she wants you happy. Everything will work out, Parker."

The bell rings and Parker releases a small growl, not ready to put on the happy façade again. Mia looks at the buildings behind them and bites her lip. She nods as she makes her decision and begins packing the uneaten food into her and Parker's bags.

"What are you doing?" he asks her, blinking in surprise at the mischievous look she gives him.

"Taking the food with us," she says matter-of-factly, handing him his backpack and slinging hers over one shoulder.

"Where are we going?" He follows her like a puppy down the bleachers and she turns around, walking backwards, compassion in her eyes even as she smiles.

"The Jeffersonian. Don't worry, we'll stay clear of the Lab. You need a break."

"Mia, I don't-" he starts to protest, not sure he should risk getting in more trouble.

"We'll be back in time for you to get home. We're in high school, its expected for us to ditch at least once," she stops walking, flicking her head back to clear her hair out of her eyes. "And I'll probably never do it again so you shouldn't pass this up."

"Right. Hey," he pulls her close, kissing her lips gently. "Thank you."

**These are going more in order than I thought they would. But I really write what I feel like at the time so there is a possibility that I could skip in time. I'm glad that people are enjoying this so much, gives me a big grin on my face.**


	13. No More Warnings

**This is a continuation of Thanksgiving from That Booth Girl. I wrote it because I felt Parker would have something to say.**

**No more warnings**

Parker lets Christine walk past him but angles his body to block the way as Michael tries to follow. He doesn't look at the younger man; instead he keeps his head and tucks his hands in his pockets. He knows his baby sister; he knows what her tears meant and recognized the look on her face, just as he recognized Michael's look when they hugged before. He shakes his head and he chuckles softly, though there is very little humor in it.

Michael shifts in obvious nervousness but Parker gives him points for not letting it show in his voice. "Parker, listen-"

"No," Parker interrupts, with a deadly firm voice, looking up with an unreadable face and angry dark eyes. "See, I listened to you two years ago when you promised you wouldn't hurt her. Then I listened all summer to her crying over you. I'm tired of listening.

"I want you to _really _listen to me cause I'm not going to say it again." He walks further into the room, not stopping until he is well within the boy's space. "The only thing that saved your ass before was Christine's pleading and my parents' connection with yours.

"But if I see one tear on her face, none of that will matter." He leans even closer, his mouth tilting up in a mocking smirk as Michael inches back slightly. "Christine won't have a chance to ask me anything and family connections can go to hell. You fuck around with my sister again and I'll make sure you regret it everyday for the rest of your life. That's a promise."

Michael takes a small breath and steps back, looking the FBI agent in the eye. "I love her."

"Glad you figured out what the rest of us knew over a year ago," Parker says a little harshly, eyes narrowed.

"I'm eighteen, I fucked up! I'm sorry!" Michael says passionately, a little temper mixing in. at the flash of warning in the older man's eyes he quickly calms down. "Look I want her happy. I meant what I told her, if all she wants is friendship then I'll be her friend. I said what I needed to tell her and I'm not going to-to pressure her. It's in her court."

"So you come in and mess with her head to make yourself feel better?" Inside his pockets Parker's hands curl into fists.

"No! I-I-" Michael runs his hands through his hair and sighs deeply. "I don't know what I'm doing. I'm following my emotions here. But you have to trust me that I'm serious about everything I'm saying."

"Its going to be a long time before any of my family will trust you again."

The men stare at each other in silence, Michael absorbing the truth of the seriously spoken statement. The sound of clicking heels reaches their ears and in an unspoken agreement to not ruin the holiday, they both arrange their features to convey happier emotions.

"Hey, guys," Angela says, entering the room and eyeing the two of them. "Something wrong?"

"Nah, just talking," Parker smiles at her, finally taking his hands out of his pockets. "Sorry, Aunt Ange. We're right behind you."

"Parker," Michael says softly as his mother walks away. "I swear that I really do love her."

"Prove it," Parker says before walking away and not looking back.


	14. Relief

**Relief**

Parker pulls into the driveway of his mother's house, sighing as he turns off the engine. He sits still for a minute, staring at the brightly colored house. It's Friday and once again he is filled with a mixture of relief and guilt for feeling so relieved. He is going to his father's house for the week but no matter how much he wishes he didn't have to he has to wait until six, as according to the custody agreement that is in place. Knowing his mother is inside and probably getting more and more upset the longer he stays outside, Parker climbs out of the car. He spots his mother sitting on the couch as he walks in, most likely watching the clock to make sure he came home on time.

"Hey Mom," he greets Rebecca, smiling through the resentment he feels slowly building inside his chest.

"Parker, come sit with me," she says without standing up.

As he walks over he does a mental catalogue of all the things he could have done to get him in trouble. He's almost positive that none of his parents know about his ditching trip to the Jeffersonian with Mia, but just in case he starts to prepare his explanation. Just as he sits he hears footsteps coming from the kitchen and is shocked to see his dad walking out, his cell phone just leaving his ear. Parker quickly looks out the front window, wandering how he had missed seeing the large SUV across the street.

"Hey, bub," Booth smiles slightly, walking over to the chair near the couch. He leans on his knees, exchanging a quick glance with Rebecca.

"Dad. Why…what's going on?" the teen asks with worried looks to his parents.

"Your father and I sat down and talked," Rebecca is the one to answer, calmer than Parker has seen her in weeks. "We decided, mutually, not to involve lawyers."

"You're old enough to tell us what you want and why and to understand why some things wont work," Booth takes up, the bright look in his eyes giving Parker hope that his mother is finally willing to be reasonable.

"The three of us are going to figure out what works for all of us." Rebecca smiles a little sadly at the happiness filling her son's face, having finally seen the night before how miserable he was. "It doesn't have to be settled today but I want us to start talking."

"Once we have it figured out, we'll put it down in custody papers," Booth says, giving Rebecca a significant look. "Except for special circumstances it'll be the set schedule until you're out of high school."

"Um, okay," Parker sighs, running a hand through his hair. "Okay."

* * *

><p>Head bumping along with the beat blasting through his speakers, Parker pulls up in front of the Booth household. He chuckles to himself as he gets out, knowing he will hear a lecture from his dad about speeding as he has beaten the FBI agent here. He hears squeals of laughter echoing from the house as he grabs his bags from the trunk and his smile gets even bigger. Walking into the house is like walking into chaos as two laughing boys speed past him, obviously running from the angry voice of Brennan. Chrissy is sitting on the couch with, an isle of calm that quickly disappears when she sees her big brother.<p>

"Parker!" she cries, jumping off the couch and running to his arms.

"Hey, Tiney," he hugs her tightly, grunting as the twins crash into this legs. "Hi Hank, Zack."

"Hide us, hide us!" Hank yells while laughing as he and his twin move to peer behind his legs.

"Don't hide behind your brother," Brennan says sternly, walking into the room.

"Mommy, Parker's here!" Chrissy says happily, still holding onto her brother.

"I see him. How is everything?" Brennan asks him with concerned blue eyes, Booth having told her earlier what was going on.

"Great. Almost settled," he tells her in relief, a happy smile on his face.

**What did you think? Trying to get the muse going again after the frustrations of life and losing my old computer (and most of my files).**


	15. The First The One The Only

**Sorry that I haven't posted in forever. It was only earlier that inspiration struck and luckily I had the time to write it down. I hope its okay. **

**The first, the one, the only**

"My dad does not hate you," Mia insists, smiling from the passenger seat.

"You don't see the look he gives me every time I pick you up," Parker protests, his eyes never leaving the dark road in front of him. "Me and my car. What's he got against my car?"

"He's jealous of the car, and you know that," she says with an eye roll though one hand runs lovingly over the leather interior of the classic car. "Giving you a 'look' doesn't mean he hates you. If he hated you he wouldn't let you in the house, trust me."

"Then why the look?" the seventeen year old exclaims in exasperation, the car's headlights bouncing off of trees as he turns down a side road.

"Because he's my dad and you're my boyfriend," she explains laughing. "It's just what he does. Just like you and your dad are going to do when Chrissy starts dating."

"What?" Parker turns to her with wide eyes making her laugh harder. "Chrissy isn't going to date for a long time, alright? She just, she isn't."

Parker shakes his head with a huff as he parks, sending his laughing girlfriend a playful glare. He shuts off the ignition, killing the headlights and staring forward until Mia starts to pay attention. Her chuckles fade away as she too looks out the windshield, a look of awe on her face at the beautiful view of lights both below and above them.

"The stars are so beautiful," she says softly, leaning forward with her head tilted up.

"Yeah," Parker says in the same tone, scooting over the large connected seat to slide arm around her. "My dad first showed me this place when I was ten. I love it here."

They sit together in silence, looking out over the cliff in front of them. With a sigh of contentment Mia leans her head against his shoulder, her body snuggling into his. Parker kisses the top of her head softly, his nose inhaling the intoxicating scent of her hair. Moving slowly she tilts her head up, placing a soft and tender kiss on his lips.

"Thank you for brining me here," she all but whispers. "It's a very sweet birthday gift."

"There's more. Hang on." He shifts away, reaching into the back seat and bringing back a beautifully golden wrapped box. "Happy birthday, Amelia."

With an excited smile and shining jade eyes she quickly takes the gift from him. There is again silence between the two of them as she opens the gift, the sound of cardboard shifting against cardboard filling the car.

Mia releases an extended gasp as she opens the box. She reaches in and reveals a round music box with beautiful intricate designs. Across the domed top in red scrawling letters is 'Beauty and the Beast', with a gorgeous red rose. Unaware of Parker's brown gaze locked on her face, Mia opens the lid. The title song starts to fill the car and Parker watches as the biggest smile he has ever seen overcomes her. When she turns that smile onto his, he feels his heart clench, feeling as if every drop of sweat he used to work for that gift was more than worth it.

"Its gorgeous," she gushes, kissing him through a giggle. "Thank you! I love it. I love this movie, it's so romantic."

"I'm sorry if I don't give you the sort of romance you want," he says a little uncomfortably, raising his hand to run his fingers through her dark curls. "I try."

"I know you do," she says seriously, placing the music box back and turning to face him fully. "I know, Parker. That's why everything is romantic with you."

"I love you Mia." He swallows the fear of speaking those words for the first time away as she smiles widely, her green eyes shining out at him. "I love…everything about you."

"I love you too," she whispers out a breathless laugh, closing her eyes and leaning forward for a kiss.

He tilts his head, sipping from her mouth. Wrapping one arm around her back to bring her body closer, he buries his other hand in her hair. She releases a soft moan that shoots through him like a strike of lightening and suddenly the kiss heats up.

He uses his hand in her hair to gently drag her head back, opening her mouth for him to feast. He pushes her back, her heart pounds against his, her chest expanding in her search for air. Greedily he releases her lips only to attack her neck, his hand leaving her hair to trail down her side towards her hip. Her shaky gasps of his name penetrate through the fog surrounding his mind and he leans his head on her shoulder, breathing deeply to control himself.

"Maybe," he clears his throat to rid the gruff edge of need from his voice. "Maybe we should, um, go."

"Why?" Mia asks in breathless confusion a little surprised to find herself lying flat on the seat.

"Mia, I…" Parker laughs humorously, still laying mostly on top of her and nuzzling her neck. "I don't know when I can stop myself we don't leave now."

"Okay," she whispers. But as he shifts to move off of her, her hands capture his face between hers and she kisses him deeply.

"Mia, what-" he starts to ask but her shy yet inviting smile stops his breathing.

"Okay," she whispers again nodding slightly and brining his down for another kiss.

Parker groans as she explores his mouth. Almost without thought his hands travel down, cupping her hip and smoothing their way up under the back of her shirt. His hands slide up the smooth skin of her back and she moans in surrender. Hearing the sound Parker almost growls in primal triumph, one hand traveling from her back to her stomach and up. As his hand settles over her bra-covered breast, an area previously forbidden to him, they break apart and stare into each other's eyes as they pant.

"You um, have…something, right?" she asks breathlessly, the blush on her cheeks making her look even more beautiful to him.

"Uh, y-yeah. Yeah…Mia," Parker speaks softly, removing his hand to cradle her cheek and staring deeply into her green eyes. "Are you sure?"

A moment passes, Mia leaning into his hand as she looks into his eyes. A small more confident smile crosses her lips and Parker's heart starts pounding just as his stomach clenches. He swallows deeply, already reading her answer in her eyes and his gaze travels down, mesmerized by her lips.

"Yes, I'm positive," Mia whispers, earning a groan from her boyfriend as she moves forward to capture his mouth with her own, her hands sneaking under his shirt to grip his back.

In the sky the bright moon shines down, beautifully illuminating the black car, as the two become blissfully lost in each other, cementing their roles as lovers in every sense of the word.

**What did you think? Was it okay?**


	16. The Guys

**So I realized that I have stories of Parker with Mia, Parker with his parents and Parker with his sister but none with the twins. So I came up with this. It takes place during Separation from That Booth Girl, where Chrissy is meeting with Michael after the break up. **

**The Guys.**

"Hello," the pretty blond hostess greets him, her blue eyes gleaming with interest. "A table for yourself, sir?"

"Actually I'm meeting my dad and brothers," Parker smiles, taking his sunglasses off with his left hand so that she can clearly see his wedding ring. "They're seated in the back already."

"Oh, well I hope you enjoy your meal," she says a little disappointed, smiling as she gestures for him to walk further into the restaurant.

Almost instantly Parker spots the table containing his dad and the twins and he makes his way over, half of his attention on the baseball game showing on one of the many large screens. He groans along with half of the other patrons as the National's possible home run is caught in the outfield. The game goes to commercial and the young FBI agent shakes his head, walking over to his family's table.

"Hey Dad," he greets the older man, accepting and returning the one arm hug before slapping the out stretched hands of his fifteen year old brothers. "Guys. Where's the food?"

"On its way," Booth answers, sliding the pitcher of beer towards Parker as he sips his own drink. "I heard that arrest yesterday got rough. You okay?"

"Yeah. Guy got a lucky shot," Parker grumbles, running a hand over his bruised jaw.

"Did you kick his ass, Parks?" Zack asks, casually reaching out for the pitcher.

"Hey, language," Booth scolds lightly, taking the pitcher away.

"What? Mom's not here," the teen smiles mischievously at his father.

"I'm here," Booth chuckles, reaching down for his ringing cell. "Booth. Yeah, hang on. Two minutes guys."

Hank waits for his dad to walk away before leaning across the table and looking at his older brother. "So did you kick the guy's ass?"

"Two punches and he was out cold," Parker indulges his siblings, taking a deep pull from his beer.

"Let me try some," Zack nods to the cup, already knowing the answer but feeling like he has to try anyway.

"Nope, sorry kid."

A waiter walks up bearing a large tray of full food and starts setting down the plates. "Alright, here we go. Enjoy and I'll be back in a minute with the rest."

"Did you guys order the entire menu?" Parker looks wide-eyed at the half a dozen plates before him.

"Nah, just all of the appetizers," Zack answers, he and his twin not hesitating in digging in.

A feminine laugh is heard over the general noise and all three instinctively turn their heads in its direction. A group of teens are at a table, the laugh coming from a red headed girl sitting at the end. She looks over at their table, head tilting and smile turning slightly flirtatious when her eyes land on Hank. Parker smiles as he chews, looking back at his younger brother as Hank smiles back at the girl.

"Who's that?" the twenty-eight year old asks, swallowing his food.

"Melanie. She's a junior that was in my creative writing class," Hank answers with a shrug though his eyes sneak looks at the pretty girl.

"You ask her out?"

"Nope," Zack answers for his twin, smiling widely. "He knows she really has the hots for me."

"I'm working up to it," Hank ignores him, his own cocky smile crossing his face.

"Alright food's here," Booth chuckles as he takes his seat, piling as much as he can on the small appetizer plate.

"Was that Mom that called?" Hank asks, his brown eyes turning hard. "Did Michael show up yet?"

"What?" Parker abandons his bite of potato skin to glare at his father. "Michael is going to the house? Where's Tiney?"

"She wants to see him. And that's _her _decision, alright?" Booth says firmly, his mouth grim as he dips some cheese fries into a cup of ranch. "We got to back her up even if we don't like it."

The three Booth sons scoff, glaring at the baseball game. With a shake of his head, Parker gulps his beer, turning to Booth.

"That's why you brought us here, huh?"

"Yep. Kid was scared we would kick his ass," Booth smiles slightly.

"Damn right," Parker, Zack and Hank say simultaneously.

The waiter reappears with the rest of their food, strategically distributing it on the limited table space.

"Zack, pass me some cheese sticks," Parker instructs his brother, reaching his hand out.

"No beer, no cheese sticks."

**Thoughts?**


	17. No Secrets

**This happens directly after The First the One the Only.**

**No secrets **

Parker pulls p to the curb in front of the house and parks. He climbs out and walks inside, running his hand over his short hair with a smile playing around his lips. He enters quietly, not wanting to waken the sleeping household. The lingering aroma of roasted chicken has stomach protesting its emptiness and like any good Booth he walks to the kitchen to assuage it. He pauses in his steps when he sees the light on but continues, his hunger pushing him on.

"Hi, Mom," he greets Brennan with a smile.

"Hello. You're home late," she says with a tilted head, her tone not accusing but observing.

"Yeah. Sorry," he apologizes anyway, leaning against the counter. He nods to the chicken she already has heated in front of her. "That for Dad?"

"Yes. I'm not exactly sure how he talked me into making it for him," Brennan frowns, stacking the meat onto bread spread with mayo and mustard as Parker chuckles. "Would you like me to make one for you?"

"Nah. I'll just take the rest with me." He grabs the plate and a fork then walks out, smiling over his shoulder. "Night Mom."

After changing he settles on his bed, stabbing his first forkful of chicken when there is a soft knock on his door.

"Come in." He places his food down when Brennan closes he door behind her. "Something wrong Mom?"

"No. I wanted to give you these."

Parker stares with wide eyes as she places a box of condoms on his nightstand. He feels the heat rising to his face and sits still without looking at his stepmother, completely dumbstruck.

"I know your father has already talked to you about intercourse and the necessity of birth control," Brennan speaks calmly, unaware of his embarrassment. "I wasn't sure if you possessed more than the one condom he gave you. So you can have these. We have plenty. This way you don't have to ask your father as I know he can be sensitive when the subject of sex arises. Do you have an questions you would like to ask?"

Parker risks a quick look up at her, finding her expression completely open. He doesn't know whether to laugh or kill himself.

"No. Um thanks," he mumbles, again staring at his now unappetizing chicken.

"Alright, then I'll go to bed." Brennan rises but turns back at the door. "Oh, because of your siblings who are too young to understand, I would appreciate if you didn't have intercourse in the house, please."

"Ok," he says with even deeper embarrassment.

"Thank you. Goodnight."

The door clicks shut and Parker instantly leans back with his face covered. "Holy hell."


	18. The Wedding Finally

**Minor detail that isn't important: the guys are wearing tuxedos but with a tie/vest instead of a bow tie…cause I don't like bow ties. I think they look kind of funny. **

**The Wedding (Finally)**

"Dad, I cant get this thing right," Parker walks over to his father, grumbling and fidgeting with the undone tie.

Booth places his own tie around his neck and turns to face his son. "Here, copy what I'm doing, kay?"

Parker carefully follows Booth's slow movements, both of them turning as one when Hodgins enters the small room. They briefly nod in greeting and then turn back to their task.

"I just saw Dr. B," Hodgins comments, tucking his hands in the pockets of his own tux. "They're all ready over there and everyone's out back."

"Alright, perfect," Booth comments to Parker as they finish, slapping his arm. He reaches for his tux jacket, trying to make his voice sound casual and failing. "So, uh, how did Bones, you know, how did she seem?"

"No where near as nervous as you," Hodgins laughs. "Dude, relax."

"I'm not nervous," the FBI agent says adamantly, tugging on his sleeves.

"You look nervous to me," Parker comments, smiling widely at his father's narrow eyes.

"I'm just a little _concerned _is all, okay?" Booth turns the long mirror, still tugging at his tux unnecessarily. "I know all of this is a little bigger than Bones originally wanted. It just seemed like Angela sort of took control."

"Right, cause we all know how big of a push over Dr. B is," Hodgins says sarcastically, making the Booth men laugh.

They all turn as the door opens, Cam poking her head in with a smile. "Hey, guys, its time."

Parker stands next to his father as best man, the sound of flute music flowing across the spacious back yard of the new house and the blooming rose bushes behind them. He looks out at the good size crowd sitting in front of him and has to resist the urge to tug at his tie. The back door of the house opens and he shifts his stance, and watches the procession of the wedding party, each woman wearing their own unique dress in the same shade of sky blue.

First is to walk down are the toddlers Christine and Michael as flower girl and ring bearer. The crowd coos at the youngsters, Michael trying to keep up as Chrissy tosses flowers willy-nilly before rushing forward to be picked up by Booth. Parker smiles at his sister before turning his attention back down the aisle. Next to him he hears his father chuckle but doesn't understand why, or the expressions on Russ's and Caroline Julian's faces as they walk down arm in arm.

Jared and Cam are next, apparently exchanging comments with each other though not loud enough for anyone to hear. They both give Booth a congratulatory smile before moving to take their places. Parker feels a small hand on his shoulder and turns to take his sister into his arms. Together they both watch Angela and Jack walk towards them, Angela's dress showcasing rather than hiding her protruding belly. Upon seeing his parents Michael runs to join them, frowning around the crowd as they chuckle.

The flutes stop and a ripple runs through the crowd as they all stand and turn. New music starts, piano now, and Parker feels his father shift next to him, sucking in a breath as the back door opens to reveal Max and Brennan walking out. The boy quickly glances at his father's face, finding the nerves now completely gone, replaced an intense look he has never seen before.

"Mommy's pretty!" Chrissy chirps and chuckling with the friends and family gathered Parker mentally agrees.

Brennan looks graceful despite her obvious pregnancy. Her dress, more pale blue than white, is tailor made to fit her perfectly, shifting around her curiously bare feet. Her curled hair flows down to her shoulder, just touching the top edge of her dress. In her hands is a beautiful bouquet of white roses from her own garden, tied together by a long blue ribbon. But the most captivating feature of all is her face; serene with her trademark half smile as her happily shining eyes lock onto her partner. Reaching the front, Max stands to the side to allow Booth to guide his daughter away, tears brimming his eyes.

"Where you shoes, Mommy?" Chrissy asks, once again causing a round of soft laughter.

"They hurt my feet," Brennan answers more to Booth than anyone, smiling brightly at his amusement.

Though he spends most of the ceremony whispering to his sister to keep her entertained, Parker hears the sniffles and laughter. And he is just as confused as most of the others at the vows' talk of centers holding. But even at his young age he can clearly see the deep loving meaning it has for the bride and groom. At the end, as the newly husband and wife kiss he joins in with the wedding party (and various other guests) in the preplanned exclamation of 'Finally!'.

In less than twenty minutes chairs are shifted, tables are placed down and set for the reception. Delicious hearty food is given out as the yard is filled with music, talk and laughter. Speeches are made; toasts are given, some funny and some sentimental. Glasses are repeatedly tapped knives to which willing newly weds enthusiastically kiss, to Parker slight discomfort as he is sitting right next to them. Soon dinner plates are cleared, lanterns and twinkling Christmas lights turned on and the DJ appears.

"Cake Parker," Chrissy points from her highchair, ignoring her parents having their first dance to Kiss from a Rose. "I want cake."

"We have to wait Tiney," Parker tells her, finally releasing himself from the tortuous tie.

Suddenly the opening of a song Parker has heard many times around his dad drowns the ending strains of the slow song out. Brennan laughs loudly and Booth pulls back, playing an air guitar much to Parker's embarrassment. Angela quickly joins the couple, dragging Hodgins by the hand and soon the floor is full of dancers.

"Parker, I want dance!" Chrissy squeals laughter, bouncing in her seat.

Resigned, and smiling slightly, he takes her out and carries her to the dance floor by their parents. Brennan dances, holding her belly as continues to rock out, both of them singing at the top of their lungs.

"Well I'm hot blooded! Check it and see!"

**Thoughts?**


	19. The Invite

**The invite**

"Camping?" Parker looks hesitantly at his girlfriend. "Your dad wants me to go camping with him?"

"My dad and my brother are inviting you and your dad to go on their annual camping trip," Mia clarifies, climbing out of the passenger seat of Parker's car.

"Are you going?" he asks hopefully as they walk up the driveway.

"Nope," she smiles, highly amused at her boyfriend's reluctance. "I have to work. I'm pretty sure that's why he's inviting you."

"Right, I'm sure that's why," Parker grumbles, stepping aside to let her enter the house first. "Get me all alone in the middle of the forest with his rifle, asking me questions about us. And six months from now I'm lying on a lab table in the Jeffersonian."

"Parker. My dad _likes _you. And even if he doesn't, your dad will be there. What does he do again?" Mia asks playfully, grabbing his hand and leaning into him as they walk through the house towards the kitchen. "Something intimidating. And wasn't he in the army as a, what was it? A sniper?"

"Who's a sniper?" Booth pops his head out from behind the open fridge. "Hi Mia."

"Hi Mr. Booth," Mia smiles at him as she sits on a stool at the counter, comfortable in the Booth household.

"Where is everyone?" Parker asks, taking the two offered sodas from his father.

"Bones went into the lab real quick with Chrissy and the twins-" a loud thump sounds from upstairs followed by two boyish yells of delight. Booth sighs wearily, shaking his head. "I banished them up there an hour ago. They've been thumping around ever since."

"Hoping Mom will get back soon so you don't have to go up there?" Parker teases, sitting next to his girlfriend.

Booth chuckles, piling together a sandwich. "What's up with you two?"

Parker shrugs, reaching over the counter for an apple. "Nothing."

Mia clears her throat, elbowing her boyfriend in the ribs. "Ow! What, _now_?"

"Yeah," she whispers back though Booth's attention is already focused on the pair, his eyes narrowed suspiciously, well aware of their sexual relationship thanks to Brennan.

"What's going on?" Booth looks cautiously between the two as Parker glares at his girlfriend.

"Mia's dad invited us along for their camping trip next month," Parker explains, unaware of the fears now fading from his father's mind.

"Oh," Booth says in relief, mentally cursing his wife for freaking him out about the likelihood of soon becoming a grandfather.

"There's a river nearby for fishing and swimming," Mia answers, taking the apple from Parker and biting it before handing it back. "It's a lot of fun."

"Yeah sure it sounds like fun," Booth smiles, moving back to his sandwich.

The front door opens and little feet can be heard racing towards the kitchen. In seconds, Christine comes in and instantly attaches herself to her father. Booth hoists her up, giving her a chip from his plate.

"Hello, Amelia," Brennan enters, frowning at her husband. "Booth, the carrots in the refrigerator are a more suitable snack for a girl her age."

"But these taste better, Mommy," Chrissy argues, smiling innocently at her mother.

"Did you get what you needed?" Booth asks, setting down his daughter.

"The skull x-rays, yes," Brennan nods.

Mia sits up, her interest captured. "X-rays? May I see them?"

"Of course. My office has a better light," Brennan smiles, leading the way. "There's an abnormal growth that is very intriguing."

Both Booth men chew their food as all three females walk out. Father looks at son for a second, mentally arranging his words. After swallowing he reaches out for Parker's soda, taking a healthy gulp.

"So. Camping," he says casually, watching the teen's face. "Cabin?"

Parker shakes his head, knowing his dad is leading up to something, but not sure what. "Sleeping bags and tent. Got to bring our own."

"Alright. And uh, their family sharing or does Mia have her own?"

And there it is, Parker thinks. "It's just the guys, Dad. Mia and her mom both have work."

"Oh. Okay," Booth nods, smiling briefly.

"I'm in love with her," Parker says softly and seriously though he does shift a little uncomfortably. "I mean it, Dad."

"I know," Booth nods, leaning forward on the counter between them. "I know you do. But the best way to show her that? Is to be responsible. Set your lives up before you even think about taking the next step so that when you do…things won't be as hard. Uh…Bones told me about what she gave you."

"Oh god," Parker groans in remembrance, dropping his head onto the cool tile.

"Hey," Booth taps his shoulder, waiting until their eyes meet again.

"We're being safe, Dad," Parker promises. Booth nods.

"Good. Cause I am not ready to be a grandpa yet." Booth picks up his sandwich for another bite as Parker tosses his apple core into the trash across the room. "Oh and, uh, piece of advice? Don't go anywhere alone with Mia's dad."

Booth smirks as Parker once again groans.

**So there will have a follow up to this, possibly two. Tell me how this was please?**


	20. Diner

**Takes place after No More Warnings and the Thanksgiving chapters from That Booth Girl. Also I will be posting a Christine version in That Booth Girl. **

**Diner**

"Busy guy," Parker says grimly to himself, reading a suspect file.

With a weary sigh he sets it down instead, picking up the large burger in front of him. He takes a huge bite just as the bell over the diner door jingles. His is a curious nature so he looks up, just as he always does. Plus he knows that his partnered parents usually show up around now and it's always interesting to watch them pretend to be completely professional. The last person he expected to see in the middle of a Tuesday is his baby sister.

He watches, as she seems to quickly scan over the counter seats. She's obviously looking for someone and they're apparently not at the counter as she turns instead towards the small tables lining the windows. Their gazes lock and he holds out his hands in a bewildered gesture as she walks over, his cheek still full of his bacon cheeseburger.

"Hey," Christine greets him, sitting down as if it's a something they've done every Tuesday.

"Wha do her?" Parker mumbles through his food, moving the open files on the table to the chair next to him. "Shu be ah cool."

"I can miss one half day of school," she waves off. "I want to talk to you."

"Mmmm," Parker shakes his head, greedily drinking from the straw in his soda, finally swallowing the last of his food. He clears his throat, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "No, come on, you're going back to school. We can talk later."

"Its about Michael."

Almost instantly his body tenses. Protectiveness, anger, concern, worry; the emotions are there in a heartbeat, vying for dominance. "What about him? What happened?"

She doesn't answer right away and he searches her face for some kind of clue. She's trying to hide her thoughts but he's watched her grow up, he knows her too well. A very faint line in her forehead appears, the exact replica of the one Brennan gets when she's trying to figure something out. As the seconds tick by he becomes impatient, pushing his plate aside and leaning closer.

"Tiney?"

"What did you say to him?" she finally says, her voice almost a challenge. "At Thanksgiving after I left the two of you alone, what did you say?"

He sits back, looking around the diner with an irritated sigh. He doesn't want to go through this with her and is pissed at that little shit for telling his sister about their 'conversation'. He has no idea if it's intentional (though knowing her it probably is), but she leans forward with her elbows on the table the same as he had just done, with a determinably inquisitive expression that a part of him finds amusing.

"I know you, Parker, you told him something."

He taps his finger twice before replying crisply. "Yeah, I did. I told him what I had every right to say as your big brother."

"Which was?" she probes a little further.

Suddenly he realizes that he, a FBI agent, is allowing a teenager to interrogate him. Well, that's going to stop right now. Almost like a camera shutter he hides his anger and annoyance, instead displaying an air of non-chalance.

"Why do you want to know?" he asks, leaning an arm off the back of the chair next to him.

A bright smile fills his sister's face as she looks at him. "God, you look like Dad."

He smiles pleased with the comparison while also being amused at the spitting image of his stepmother. "Yeah, you should talk mini-Bones."

A waitress comes over, a warm smile on her slightly aged face as she speaks to Christine. "What can I get for you, honey?"

"I'm fine, Kassi." The two Booths smile at the waitress they, and their parents, have known for years. "Thanks."

"Every highschooler deserves to ditch at least once their senior year. But if you don't want to get some serious lectures you got about fifteen minutes before the infamous partners show up." With a small wink she leaves the siblings.

Parker watches with concern as Christine's smile slowly fades away. She looks at him quickly but then her gaze travels down to rest on the table. But she's not focusing on that; her eyes are too glassy for that. No, she's lost in her thoughts. Unpleasant thoughts by the looks of it and that only serves to make him angry again.

"Tiney?" he says quietly yet firmly, hoping to gain her attention again and succeeding.

She looks up into his eyes and he knows before she speaks that he isn't going to like what she has to say.

"Michael and I are back together."

"Okay." He doesn't know what else to say to that without upsetting her.

Apparently she expected something else as she continues to watch him. He just stares back. A few moments tick by, the silence between them filled with the everyday noise of other diner patrons. When he still says nothing her eyebrows crease, her bottom lip unconsciously jutting out in a slight pout of confusion. His frustration is almost exploding out his throat so he releases a huff, tapping his finger on the back of the empty seat.

He doesn't know what she's waiting for so he might as well ask. "How you want me to react to that?"

"Honestly," Christine snaps.

"Fine." With a jerk, his arm is gone from the chair, his body once again leaning on the table, the food completely forgotten by them both. "_Why_?"

Christine shakes her head, confused. "Why?"

Parker nods. "Yeah. Why?"

"Because. I love him. Because when I'm with him…when I even talk to him, I feel more like _me _than I do at any other time." Christine shrugs.

Parker doesn't like this answer and she senses it, continuing on in a strong voice that reminds him of Brennan. "I'm not a love struck teenager anymore, Parker."

"Don't think I could forget that he's the reason behind that." Christine briefly closes her eyes, lowering her head slightly, and he instantly feels regret. He knows how badly she was hurt and doesn't want to add to that, but he won't lie to her. "Not for a while, Tiney."

"I know," she speaks softly, once again raising her gaze. "But if no one was ever given a second chance…well, I wouldn't be here."

Parker frowns. He knows the story, had heard it second hand from the squints at different times as he grew up. But he wasn't aware that Christine or any of his siblings had any idea of the struggle it took to create their family. Thinking back on it now, with his own experience in love, he can't imagine what they went through but he has no doubt it was worth it.

"I had to watch your heart break, Christine," Parker speaks softly though each word is filled emotions, each syllable capturing her complete attention. "I _never _want to see you go through that again. Ever. So no, I'm not thrilled that you're dating the guy that did that to you before."

"Park-"

"But if its what you want. If he's what you really want, well, I'll _try_…for you." Images of her crying, heartbroken face pop into his mind and he clenches his hand into a tight "But I swear, if he ever hurts you again, in any way…. That's it."

"That's what you told Michael." He doesn't nod but she doesn't need him too. She takes a sip of his forgotten soda while behind her the bell jingles over the door. "Parker, I know I'm your little sister-"

"No," He interrupts his voice serious but his eyes tender as he remembers pulling her out from her bed one time when she was little and sad because she thought he didn't miss her. "You're my baby sister…there's a difference."

They share a small smile, memories playing over in his mind. She opens her mouth to speak but doesn't get the chance.

"Christine?" The seriousness of the conversation flies away as he watches her eyes widen as she turns to face her mother's voice.

"What are you doing here?" Booth asks with a frown, placing his hands on his hips standing next to Brennan. "You're supposed to be at school."

Christine turns to him, her eyes full of pleading to get her out of this. But now he's having too much fun. Besides he told her to go back to school. So instead of stepping in he raises an eyebrow and smiles his amusement at her. She gives him her death glare but he just grins wider, completely unaffected.

"Christine," Brennan says ominously. "Why aren't you in school?"

"Um." Her smile is too innocent for his liking and too amused at his suspicious glare. Any hint of a smile leaves his face at her next words. "Parker asked me to meet him for lunch."

The little brat.

**I know its been, well, a REALLY long time. Sorry. But trust me, if you lived my life you would understand. But I have another update for this one coming soon. Tell me what you think?**


	21. Camping

**Camping**

Laughter fills the night air as two teens run up the stone steps, the moonlight reflected off the pool of water at the base. Neither knows the significance the monument holds for another couple, of the laughter and pain that was expressed on those same steps years before. Even if they did know it is doubtful it would make a difference, so consumed they are with each other.

"You're insane," Mia laughs breathlessly as they near the top of the stairs, their hands intertwined. "It's almost midnight. We're not supposed to be here."

"We'll be fine. I've got an escape route planned," Parker smiles at her, taking a deep breath as they finally reach the top. "Besides we're still in high school. What's the worse that could happen?"

"We're always sneaking into places," Mia shakes her head. "How did the son of a federal agent turn into such a delinquent?"

"Ask my grandpa Max sometime."

Using their united hands he guides her to sit two steps down before settling behind her. She instantly leans back into him, content as his arms wrap around her and his chin rests on her shoulder. They sit in silence as they absorb the beauty of the city lights and the Washington Monument glowing in front of them. Slowly their breathing evens out, their slightly perspiring foreheads cooled by the gentle breeze. Parker nuzzles into the crook of his girlfriend's neck, lightly kissing the skin.

"Missed you," he whispers into her ear, tightening his grip around her.

"I missed you too," Mia snuggles back into him, a small smile on her face. "Though I had fun spending some time with 'Dr. Bones'."

Parker chuckles, loosening his hold enough to let her turn more towards him. "I haven't called her that since I was a kid."

"Like when you asked her to be your dad's girlfriend to sex him up?" Mia laughs as he blinks in shock and embarrassment. "Your mom is a really good story teller. And she's not shy."

"Yeah. …no, no, no." Parker's eyes go wide as he feels fear build up in his chest, his tone pleading. "She didn't. Please tell me she didn't ask you about…you know, us."

Though her cheeks are tinged pink, her eyes still sparkle with amusement at his reaction as she nods. "Did she seriously give you a box of condoms?"

"Oh my god," he groans into her shoulder. "Do I want to ask what other stuff she told you?"

"Nothing that wasn't said with pride. Relax," Mia chuckles. Taking pity on him she bumps his knee affectionately, her tone losing some of its teasing quality. "So are you going to tell me how camping went?"

"It was good," he nods, moving her back into his arms. "Good fishing. My dad really liked it."

"That's it?" she ask impatiently after a beat of silence, fighting hard to hide the nervousness she had felt leaving her boyfriend alone with her father. He just shrugs cluelessly.

"What?"

"Come on, before you left you freaked out every time there was even a hint of my dad being alone with you. But one week in the woods and you're joking with each other." She turns her head, her eyes narrowing at his amused smirk. "Something went on other than fishing."

"Well, god, don't say it like that," Parker shifts with a grimace, making her laugh. "I've always liked Jason, he's an interesting kid and your dad…he's cool, okay?"

"I told you not to worry. My dad isn't the threat making kind of guy." With a deep sigh, Mia turns back to the sight in front of them, not seeing the grimace on her boyfriend's face as he remembers…

* * *

><p><em>Caw! Caw! Caw!<em>

Parker inhales deeply as the piercing birdcall shatters the bubble of slumber previously surrounding him, his brown eyes snapping open. He takes in the dark green material spread tight a few feet above him and the unforgiving hardness of the ground under his sprawled body. With a groan he rolls over and buries his face into his pillow.

Its day five of the seven-day camping trip: five days of waking up at an unseemly hour, after sleeping on the hard ground, to go fishing. Five days of maneuvering around Mr. Lawrence's efforts to have the two of them alone for any length of time over two minutes. His father seems to be amused by his avoidance though he has so far played along.

"Parker? You up?" a voice calls from outside the tent, apparently having heard the teen's groan.

"Yeah," he responds, the yell muffled by his pillow. It takes him less than a second to realize that the voice isn't his dad but Mia's father. He quickly sits up, clearing his throat. "Yes sir, I am."

"Breakfast is done. Better hurry up before it gets cold, son," Mitch Lawrence responds, his statement emphasized by the crackle of fire and sizzle of bacon.

Parker dresses quickly, pulling a black hooded sweater over his head to defend his body from the sting of cold still in the air. He unzips the tent and steps out, giving a half smile at the middle-aged man, his face still flushed from sleep. He looks around the clearing they are settled in, unnerved at the quietness. He notices the empty Lawrence tent and his stomach drops.

"Where's my dad and Jason?" he asks, hoping his voice isn't nearly as nervous as it sounds to his own ears.

"Getting some firewood," Mitch answers easily, holding out a plate of food.

"Thank you, sir," Parker takes the plate, sitting down near the fire.

He fills a slice of bread with a pile of eggs and bacon, one eye cautiously on the man next to him. As the moments pass in easy silence Parker starts to relax, silently berating himself for his previously worries. Maybe his relationship with Mia is finally accepted and approved by her father, who really hasn't been anything but entirely friendly the entire trip. His hunger always at the ready, Parker stuffs the last of the half sandwich in his mouth, chewing as he starts to assemble another one.

"Its nice out here," Mitch breaks the silence, looking up at the trees. "Quiet…isolated."

"Mmm-hmmm," Parker mumbles through his food, slowing his chewing.

"We haven't really had a chance to talk, have we?"

Parker swallows, clearing his throat. "No, sir."

Mitch turns finally turns to the teen, his expression curious rather than menacing. "What are you plans for college? You are planning on college."

"Oh yeah, I don't really have a choice," Parker half jokes, thinking about the lectures he's already receiving from his stepmother. "Um, my plan is Georgetown University, get my bachelors and then hopefully the FBI academy in Quantico."

"Hmmm. You going to work through any of that?" Parker shifts uncomfortably as Mitch's eyes never leave him as he sips his coffee.

"Yes, sir. As much as I can. But, um, my focus is going to be my studies."

"Hmmm. That's nice. Sounds like a good plan." For a few seconds the piercing gaze is gone as Mitch sets his cup and empty plate down.

"Thank you, sir."

"And…where exactly does my daughter fit into that?" Mitch turns back, shifting to face his body fully towards Parker, giving him The Look that the teen has been dreading for the entire trip.

"Well, she-she's hoping on Georgetown too…that's the last she told me anyway," he stumbles slightly, looking quickly into the woods around him for his father. "If we're lucky we can go together."

"As what? Friends?"

Feeling affronted Parker seems to lose all nervousness, matching the older man gaze for gaze as his tone is filled with seriousness. "No, sir. No matter what colleges we each go to we'll be a couple unless she decides that isn't what she wants."

"And when you get into Quantico?" Mitch's eyes bore into Parker's. "Do you think you'll be able to handle the separation from you girlfriend well?"

"Mr. Lawrence…. I love Mia." Parker feels his heart racing as he debates on how much to tell. These are thoughts he has kept solely to himself, realizations that still spark a twinge of fear inside him. With a deep breath he plunges forward, revealing more than he has to any other person, including his father. "I know I'm young and you might not believe my devotion to your daughter but…I don't plan on loving anyone other than her. I've seen true love happen too often in my life to dismiss it when its right in front of me…or to ever let it go.

"I…I hope that by the time I'm at Quantico that I would have gathered enough to courage to…to have asked Amelia to-to marry me… Of course not before, you know, asking your, um, your permission…first." Parker clears his throat, fighting the almost unbearable urge to squirm, not sure whether it's from finally voicing that desire or waiting for Mitch's reaction.

A heavy silence falls over the pair, filled only by the flutter of birds' wings and the twittering of squirrels. In his mind Parker sends a fervent prayer that his father would soon return, hopefully before he's beaten by his girlfriend's father. Then miraculously a slow smile spreads over the weathered face in front of him. Poor Parker's relief is so profound he's afraid that it might just be a touch maniacal…though that could be in his own head.

"Mia's a smart girl. She has good taste…and good judgement," Mitch says simply, all remnants of The Look now gone making Parker start to relax. With a nod, Mitch turns back away, picking up his tin mug of coffee once more. "I'll be waiting for that."

"Um…okay." A little bewildered Parker moves his attention back to his uneaten food, darting glances to his left.

The earlier peace starts to cover him once again, a smile curving one side of his mouth as he chews. Suddenly the crunching of feet can be heard and he turns to look through the trees seeing his father and Mia's fourteen-year-old brother Jason coming closer, each with a large pile of wood in their hands.

"Parker, one more thing," Mitch says, throwing his paper plate into the flames as he stands to help relieve the burden of the woodcarvers. "When it comes to the heartbreak of his only daughter, not even FBI agents can scare a loving father…and his rusty ax."

* * *

><p>"It's late." Parker breaks from his thoughts as Mia removes his arms, starting to stand. "We should go."<p>

"Yeah, okay." It isn't until he stands up that he realizes how long they were sitting there. "Ah, damn!"

Mia grabs his arm, concern covering her face. "What's wrong?"

"My leg was starting to fall asleep." With a pout he limps down the steps, his groans drowned out by her laughter. "It's not funny. It's all tingly."

"Come on baby, you can do it," she mocks him, releasing a squealing laugh as he jerks to him and starts kissing her neck. "Parker! We have to go _home_."

Chuckling they walk down the steps, side by side. Parker turns to look at her profile illuminated in the glow of moonlight. Her jet-black curls are restrained into a braid tonight though a few have escaped near her temple. Her lips are slightly curved in a happy ghost of a smile and even in the dark he can see her green eyes are sparkling. He can smell her, an almost whisper of spring flowers and he again wonders if it's a perfume she wears or if its just her. Noticing his stare she turns to face him, raising her eyebrows quizzically. Even as his love for her surges through him curiosity overwhelms him and he speaks without thinking and without any other purpose but simply a desire to know.

"Do you want to get married?"

He is two steps down before he realizes that she has stopped. Wide brown eyes look into surprised green eyes as he realizes just how that could have sounded to her. His mind tries to think as he feels a tinge of panic rising in his throat.

"Married?"

"I don't mean to me. Well, no I do but-I mean. I'm just asking cause, you know-oh wait- I-I'm not _asking_ I just…"

"Want to know if I'm for or against the idea?" Mia clarifies, amused at his stuttering though inside her chest her heart is still beating fast.

Giving up on speech he simply nods.

"I'm…not against it. What about you?"

"I'm Catholic," he shrugs, still feeling tingles of panic at the conversation he got himself into. "Marrying the person you're in love with is what you do."

"But you're not proposing," Mia points out, tilting her head slightly to the right as she thinks with a small smile.

"No! No, no." Then, realizing how he might be sounding too forceful Parker tries to backtrack, again stumbling over his words. "Not that I don't-I'm mean not that I wont want to, you know, eventually. That is if you want to…in the future. Not now. Not that I don't love you, cause I do. I love you. I-"

"Want to wait. Me too." Mia rests her arms on his shoulders as he gives up with a big sigh, his hands resting on her hips. "We're in love but not engaged."

"Um, right."

"But marriage is something we're both…not against." He nods. With a mischievous smile she leans forward until their noses are just barely touching, her voice adopting an exaggerated accent. "I guess you could say we're engaged to be engaged."

At his blank face she laughs in surprise. "You don't know that story? About your parents in Vegas?"

"No. When did they go to Vegas?" Parker follows her as she continues their descent down the stairs. "What story?"

"I'm surprised, I thought they would have told you."

"Well don't mess me with. Come on Mia. Don't make me ask my mom."

"Are you sure you want to know about Roxy and Tony?"

"Who the hell Roxy and Tony?"

"Who do you think told me the story?" She gives him a look, her eyebrows raised until, with horrific realization, it clicks.

"Oh god, please don't tell me! I changed my mind, I don't want to know."

The sound of her laughter echoes off the stone steps of the monument as they walk into the night.

**Ok, I wrote this at three different times, in three different moods. In fact, the last part was written earlier today and hasnt been looked over by anyone but me. **


	22. Fun at the Fair

**Yeah...the only excuse I have for not posting any chapters for so long is LIFE. Life interrupting and life stealing my muse. But I think I've found it. Promise, The Beginning is the next to get updated and it will be soon.**

**This a little jump farther along. Parker and Mia are in thier early twenties in this one.**

**Fun at the Fair**

"That looks good."

"Mmm," Mia smirks at her boyfriend, using the napkin in her free hand to swipe at her sticky chin, speaking through a mouthful of caramel apple. "It is. Very good."

Parker narrows his eyes as she takes another bite, the crunch audible over the carnival noise around them. "You're not even going to offer me a bite, are you?"

Twin emerald eyes laugh up at him. "Nope. Did I get any of your corn dog?"

"Hey, you said you didn't want any!"

"Nooo, I saidI didn't want a _whole _foot long dog. I wanted to share with you, dummy."

"Yeah, well you didn't _say _that," he sighs in exasperation, not taking his eyes off the caramel covered fruit all but calling to him. "How was I supposed to know?"

"How long have we been together now?"

"Long enough for you to share you apple."

As fast as lightening, his hand wraps around her wrist, pulling the delightful treat to his lips. Only half heartily fighting against him, Mia struggles to laugh without choking on bits of apple and caramel. Half the apple stuffed in his mouth, he presses his sticky smug smile against hers. It's a short kiss, full of playfulness, fitting perfectly in the setting of roaring roller coasters and carnival games around them. Still chuckling they walk on, his arm comfortable around her waist, wordlessly sharing what's left of the caramel apple.

"Hey, look at that," Mia nods her head, licking her thumb. A group of males aging fourteen to late forties are gathered around a shooting booth, large stuffed toys hanging down the top. "Come on, let's try."

The carnie in charge of the booth, a tall man with oily black hair slicked back from his angular face spot them instantly as they wander over. Coal colored eyes gleam, his lips stretching into a cunningly encouraging smile as he sails right into his pitch.

"That's a pretty lady on your arm," he directs to Parker, shifting the rifle settled on his hip to point to the large toys hanging above him. "Win a prize, show a girl how much you care. It's easy; two bucks get you ten shots at the little duckies behind me. Any hit gets you a small prize; five or more get you a medium prize. Get all ten baby ducks and you pick from the gorgeous toys above. What do you say, buddy?"

Parker throws the apple stick in the trash, eyeing the rifle warily. "Can I see the gun?"

The carnie hands it over, briefly diverting his attention to give out a puny black stuffed dog with false sorrow. Right away his attention is back to the couple in front of him, taking back the gun, impatience starting to strain his smile.

"What do you say? Only two bucks. Small amount to spend on a pretty girl."

"Come on, Parker baby, I want a Tweety Bird," Mia pleads, exaggerating the slight twang that is occasionally heard in her voice. Parker fights hard to not smile at the pouting face the light of laughter in her eyes. Her face lights with a bright, hopeful smile, hopping on the balls of her feet. "Oh, can I try it too?"

"Sure, honey," Parker says indulgently, his brown eyes twinkling. He pulls out his wallet, handing the smirking carnie four ones. "She'll go first."

"Can't we go the same time?" Mia questions, pointing to the now vacated spot directly next to them.

"No problem, sweetheart," the carnie smiles in what those not familiar with the Booth family consider charm. Parker frowns angrily at that smile, opening his mouth to say something but Mia places a placating hand on his arm. The carnie hands them both freshly loaded guns, already formulating how he can get them to lay down another four bucks. "Here we go. Remember, you want to shoot the ducks."

The couple bring the guns up into their sights, eyes following the spinning ducks for a moment. Just as Mia is about to pull the trigger, Parker leans over to whisper in the ear. The carnie stands straighter, eyes narrowed as she nods and shoots, Parker sending him a smug look before focusing on his own targets.

Plink-Plink

_Plink-Plink_

_Plink-Plink_

_Plink-Plink_

The others at the booth pause in the shooting to watch some in awe and others in frustrated envy. The carnie looks angered.

Plink-Plink

_Put-Plink_

_Plink-Plink_

_Plink-Plink_

_Put-Plink_

The couple set their guns on the counter, applause and light cheers breaking out around them. Parker smiles a true charm smile, looking smugly unsurprised at his success. Mia looks satisfied but completely happy.

"Pick you prize," the carnie says to them, lacking his previous enthusiasm. He retrieves the choices they point to, glad to see them leave.

"And hey! Don't come back!" his fellow carnie playfully calls after them, glad that he wasn't the one to be out-conned. "Alright folks, who wants to try for their own perfect score? How about you young man?"

Parker stretches out his arms to observe the giant yellow bird, tilting his head in consideration. "You know, those big plastic eyes are kind of creepy."

Silence meets him and he turns, chuckling at his girlfriend frowning down at her much smaller Tweety. He slows to wrap his arms around her, placing the giant bird in her arms. "Come on, babe, you know I got this for you. I'm not really big on birds."

"Thank you," she smiles, turning her head to kiss him, but the frown comes back almost instantly. She almost growls a sigh. "I missed. Twice. Probably wouldn't have if-"

Parker groans, his head falling onto her shoulder. "I am _not_ taking you to the shooting range or teaching you to shoot."

"Oh, come on, Parker."

"No. It's bad enough my mom has been teaching you. What's next? She's gonna start teaching Tiney?" His head snaps up, eyes wide as Mia only chuckles. "You're joking! Does my dad know?"


	23. The Question

**Who remembers this story? Sorry I haven't updated it in, well, a long time. I'm almost done with it, I think one more chapter. Thanks to all of you for reading this, a very special thanks to the reviewers. **

**musicnlyrics is my beta and she is awesome. **

**The Question**

"Home sweet home," Parker says to himself softly as he enters the elevator, skillfully balancing a pizza box in one hand to press the button for his floor.

Thankful to have the small space to himself, he leans back against the wall. Blowing out a groan of exhaustion felt down to his bones, he lets his head fall back with a dull thud. It was a long day at the academy, filled with physical demands he swears were thought up purely as torture. As if having every muscle screaming if he so much as scratches his head wasn't enough for one day, he had to stop by to talk to Mia's father. That man could use his silent patience so skillfully he could make stone sweat.

Still, when got down to it, the guy was pretty cool, Parker has to admit. Walking off the elevator, he fingers the smooth metal in his pocket, contemplating just how well his conversation with Mr. Lawrence (Parker just can't feel comfortable enough to use his first name) really was. It couldn't have been easy for him to know his only daughter might be getting married soon.

"Shit," Parker whispers to himself with a shaky laugh, pausing outside the apartment he shares with Mia. He settles an unsteady hand on his knotted stomach.

He stands in the empty hallway, muted sounds of various TV shows and the scent of rapidly cooling pizza surrounding him as the sudden weight of reality settles on his shoulders. He's going to propose; he's going to propose to Mia. He's already asked her dad for his blessing. He curses again with the same wavering laugh.

He and Mia marrying had been casually talked about a lot by everyone in the past few years, everyone but the couple themselves anyway. Her parents, all four of his parents, the gang from the Jeffersonian, their mutual friends. Parker just sort of accepted the good-natured probing disguised as jokes, and didn't let them phase him. It's not like he never thought about it, it was just always something that was going to happen in the future. But it was when he and Mia moved in together a few months ago that the casual jokes changed into unsubtle nudging, mostly from their parents. Even his dad and stepmother had discussed it with him, the last two people in the world to lecture about how soon to progress a relationship. True, Brennan was on the other side of the discussion than his dad, but the pressure was still there.

Even with all that on an almost weekly basis, his decision was basically an impulse he made earlier in the day. On the drive in the morning he just happened to look to his right while at a stoplight and saw a ring in a display window that looked perfect for Mia. So he pulled over, bought it and everything just sort of snowballed from there.

Knowing she's inside waiting for him, Parker blows a steadying breath and unlocks the door. He shrugs out of his jacket, careful not to drop the pizza. The TV is turned onto some silly sitcom, the volume low enough to be just background noise. Nerves still rattling a little, he walks into the brightly colored living room. Mia is sitting crossed legged on the couch, surrounded by pens, highlighters, and textbooks, writing furiously in a thick notebook.

"Hi, babe," he greets, congratulating himself on sounding normal.

"Hey," she says distractedly, the pen in her hand pausing for only a second as she lifts her head to receive his kiss. "You look exhausted. Tough day?"

"Yeah. Advance obstacle course." He tells her about it as he gathers plates and drinks for both of them, amazed that she can be actively listening to him but still continue on with her work. He settles next to her with a shake of his head. He'll never understand how she can do that.

Since it's felt like days since she surfaced to eat, Mia sets her pen down to accept the plate of pizza. She greedily bites into the mushroom and cheesy goodness, eyeing her boyfriend. "If you'd like, I could give you a massage. It'll…relax you."

Parker takes a drink from his beer, eyes darkening. "Oh yeah? That sounds amazing."

Both smiling, they lean into each other in a longer and much more steamy kiss than earlier. Absorbed in her, Parker wraps one hand into her dark curls, the other rising sensually up to her breast. With a breathless chuckle Mia pulls back, licking his taste from her lips.

"Parker, later. I promise." With a sound of disagreement, he leans back in. she groans, leaning back. "I'm starving and I'm almost finished with this research."

"So I rate after food and work," he complains, smiling to show he isn't mad.

"But before sleep," she teases, picking up her pizza.

"As long as I'm before something."

Smiling they settle comfortably together, eating and idly drinking as they watch the TV. By the third slice Parker is invested in a basketball game and Mia is whipping out words with her pen again. During one commercial, Parker picks up the dinner mess, bringing back another beer for himself and a glass of ice water for Mia. He knows how important the paper she's working on is, so he lets her work. An hour passes in comfortable silence, each used to the familiar routine.

Because they are starting to ache from being folded so long, Mia stretches her legs out to settle her feet on Parker's lap. Eyes still watching the last minute of the game, Parker automatically starts to massage the dainty feet in his hands. The moments pass, Parker cursing at the TV as his team looses, his gentle hands moving up from Mia's feet to her smooth calves. She moans softly and he turns to smirk at her. She glances up to roll her eyes, but shifts so she is settle with more of her legs on top of him.

Now that the game is over he watches her instead, re-cataloging her beauty. Her hair is tossed back over her shoulder in a cascade of curls. She is constantly complaining about it but he knows she loves her hair; the one time he suggested she cut it short she was absolutely appalled. He lingers at her widely expressive face, capable of displaying hundreds of emotions, some of them he can actually understand. Right now her dark brows are ever so slightly dipped down in the middle, creating just a faint line, the left side her bottom lip is captured by her teeth, eyes intense; whatever complicated thing she is writing has her complete focus.

His gaze travels down her arms and slim hands, knowing very well just how deceptively delicate they appear; she can deliver a very effective punch when her temper is risen. Down her hockey jersey covered chest and stomach, he knows every curve, every mole on her smooth, silky skin. He knows the triangle patter of moles on her back and he was there when she got her tattoo two years before of a pair of shamrocks on her left hip to commemorate her grandparents' passing. Because of her position, the overly large hockey jersey is riding high on her thigh. But he is not treated to a view of rose petal soft skin but of blue denim shorts; no matter who is around, if she is out of the bedroom Amelia Lawrence wears some kind of clothing over her undergarments.

Softly he runs his hand up her legs, admiring the strength they posses; they run together at least three times a week and he never has to check his pace for her to keep up. Finally he returns to her feet and to her toes. Her silly toes which are always hidden by shoes or socks, which he considers a shame. She indulges herself on her toes, painting them every few days and always something outrageous either by color or design. Today they are alternating colors of neon pink and dark midnight blue, each with a ruby red daisy. He runs his finger over the ten daises, smiling widely when she wiggles them.

Lord he loves this woman, every inch and aspect of her. He stares at those little painted flowers, thinking of all the years that have passed, the friendship that blossomed into a love he's just now realizing is so very rare.

Mia picks up a large textbook, highlighter at the ready in her hand when her concentration is broken by a strange sensation on her left foot. She frowns down at it in annoyance then gasps. "Oh God. Parker."

Parker clears his throat; the confidence from only a few moments before seems to have deserted him. He looks down at the foot still cradled in his hands, cursing himself as an idiot. Putting the ring on her toe seemed like a romantically cute idea a second ago.

"Is that what I think it is?" He's never heard her sound like that before and it only makes him more nervous and he starts to fidget.

"I, uh, I hope so. I…you know that I love you. You know, very much. I…damn it, I'm doing this wrong." Disgusted and frustrated with himself he rubs his face with both hands. "I should have done this the right way. Should have given you a candlelit dinner, with flowers and-and music. Well thought-out words instead of this mess. You deserve that."

He finally looks at her face in shame. But he doesn't see disappointment or, worse, rejection. No, what he sees is a smile full of warmth that travels straight to his heart. He sees tears of happiness trailing down rosy blushing cheeks. But best of all are her eyes, filled with love and magically the nerves are gone and the words he wants to give her flow through him. He doesn't need to worry anymore; he's already seen her answer.

"You deserve so much, more than I could give you but if you let me, I'll spend my life trying. I want to spend my life with you, Amelia. I want to laugh with you, fight with you, have babies with you," he smiles at her, fighting back tears, not realizing just how badly he wanted that last one until right now. "You were my best friend, my high school sweetheart. We are sharing out lives together and I can't think of anything better than sharing our future."

Breathing in a shaky breath, he gently takes her left hand, moving the sliver triple diamond ring from her toe to the tip of her ring finger. "Mia. Will you marry me?"

"Yes," she laughs through her tears, nodding vigorously. The second the ring is slipped on she's in his arms. Books and research forgotten on the floor, she presses her mouth repeatedly to his, still laughing and crying in joy. "Yes. Yes. I love you. I love you. Yes, Parker, yes!"

Relived, Parker holds her tight. "You're happy?"

"I've always been happy, even when you piss me off." She swallows his chuckle with a deep kiss, her hands sliding under his shirt to run over the smooth muscles of his back.

Parker instantly responds but holds back just enough for one last comment. "I thought you need to finish your research? Maybe we should stop. Priorities, right?"

She falls back onto the couch, fisting his hair to bring him with her. "Shut up, Parker."

**Too corny?**


	24. His Center

**His Center**

"Son of a b-," full of frustration and nerves, Parker turns to his father**, **tugging on his undone tie. "Dad, I can't get this damn thing right."

Looking at his obviously nervous son, Booth chuckles. He remembers Parker saying the same thing before his own wedding many years ago, only without the curses. Recognizing the light of annoyance in Parker's eyes, Booth quickly smothers his amusement.

"Come here, let me see." Booth claps him on the shoulders bracingly. "Just relax a little, okay Bub? Everything's going to be great."

"Hey, I'm relaxed. Why shouldn't I be relaxed?" Tie fixed, Parker starts turning around trying to find his tuxedo jacket, hands constantly moving. "We're practically married anyway, you know? Been together for years."

Booth makes a sound in agreement, tucking his hands in his pockets, watching his nearly frantic son with a smirk. "You have known her since you were kids."

"Right. Yeah, see, no big deal. Just going to make it official by law…and God. And everyone we know." Parker freezes, staring out the window at the large gathering of cars lining the street outside. The pressure on his chest intensifies and he turns to his father helplessly. "Dad. Shit. What if she thinks this is a mistake?"

"Alright, don't start all that," Booth says briskly, taking Parker by the shoulders. He looks into his son's eyes, feeling a pang of loss alongside the pride at the man he has become. "Parker. Do you love her?"

"Yeah," Parker nods, inhaling a slow, shaking breath. "Yeah, I love her."

"Do you trust that she loves you back? Not in here," Booth gently taps his temple before settling his fist over his heart. "But in here."

Parker smiles to himself, lost in thoughts of his relationship with Mia. Of the ridiculous laughs they've shared, the fights they've found their way through. Her comforting presence during the hard times in his teenage years; her encouragement of almost everything he's ever considered doing in his life, even when he briefly thought about joining the army. But mostly he thinks about her eyes, two jade windows into her soul and he has no doubt about her feelings.

"Yeah. I know she does."

"Then all of this, it's just a celebration of that. Alright?" at Parker's nod, Booth slaps his arm and picks up the tuxedo jacket the young man had somehow missed in his hurried search before. "Put this on, and don't worry about anyone but you and that beautiful girl who wants to marry you. Lord knows why."

"Yeah, thanks Dad," Parker chuckles, shrugging into the jacket. The two men turn as one as the door is opened and blonde head peeks in.

"Hey, it's time. Oh Parker," Rebecca blinks back tears, moving towards her son to unnecessarily straighten his collar. "Look how handsome you are."

"Hey, Mom, come on," he shifts uncomfortably. "We talked about the crying thing, remember?"

"My only child is getting married, I'm entitled to cry." She briefly holds his face in her hands pulling him into a tight hug, softly speaking into his ear. "I'm so proud of who you've turned yourself into. You're the best man I've ever known, Parker. And Mia's a wonderful person."

Parker holds her tight for a second, knowing his mother had always held back some judgment about his relationship. "So you've finally decided to like her, huh?"

Rebecca laughs, pulling back. "Maybe."

The door opens again, this time Hank's head poking through. "Everyone's waiting guys."

"Right," Parker nods, following one half of his best man duo out of the room on legs that feel like jelly. "Here we go."

Zack turns from his spot in front the church doors, his smile full of his usual mischief. "Hey, Parks. Ready to seal the lock on that ball and chain?"

Mental lectures and the talk with his dad made Parker feel somewhat better, but nothing has relaxed him as much as one joking comment from his baby brother. "Shut up, kid."

With identical smiles, the three Booth boys enter the church, moving to their spots in front of the crowd. Parker acknowledges priest's greeting, and vainly tries to forget how many eyes are on him now.

"Parker," Zack whispers next to him, standing in his rented tuxedo with a self confidence that far outshines any even his father had ever shown. "How mad would you be if the ring was lost? On a scale of one to ten?"

"Zack, even Mom wouldn't be able to figure out what happened to you," Parker says without looking at him.

The sound of soft piano music drowns out the low chuckles from the twins and a hush falls over the crowd. Parker watches as his parents, both birth and step, walk down the aisle, each with an encouraging smile for him. Parker's heartbeat speeds up with the arrival each person in the wedding party until that is all he is focused on. Suddenly there is silence and everyone turns to the large doors in the back. They open just as new music starts, a whimsical melody that Parker doesn't hear for at that all he concentrate on is Mia.

"Oh my God," Parker breathes out without thinking, the first sight of her stealing his breath like a punch to the stomach.

She is completely mesmerizing, fading out any notion of beauty that isn't her. Her midnight curls are pinned back from her face to fall behind her back, luminous against the white of her dress. Each step sends the beads on her dress glittering like stars, the cloth flowing over her curves in perfection. Through the lace veil her face is glowing with her smile, her shocking green eyes pinned on his. Any doubt he had is gone, replaced by an eagerness unmatched at any other point in his life.

"Who gives this woman away to be wed?" the priest's voice brings him back to the world.

"We do," Mia's parents say and with a loving kiss on her cheek from each, her hand is placed in Parker's.

"Hello," she whispers as they move to their spot in front of the priest, her delicate hand squeezing his briefly.

"Hi," he answers back, unable and unwilling to hold back his smile.

As the ceremony progresses, they soon to be wed couple exchange glances, their smiles becoming more and more comical each time. Neither will ever be able to explain what exactly set them off, but by the time their parents are giving their speeches of blessing, they have to bite their lips to keep from laughing. Soon they are facing each other for their vows, shoulders shaking with held back laughter.

"Booth, are they supposed to be shaking like that?" Brennan's loud whisper carries to the young couple and breaks their composure.

"s-s-sorry," Mia struggles out to the amused priest, leaning against Parker as she laughs. "We're sorry."

"This is a joyful celebration of the start of a happy life together," the priest says over the laughs and chuckles filling the church, a smile on his own face. "But perhaps you can contain your joy until after you recite your vows."

"I'm sorry, Father," Parker chuckles, trying to be sober. Mia clears her throat, taking Parkers hand to place the ring on his finger. The priest waits a moment to test their seriousness and satisfied with their composure, continues.

"Parker and Amelia, have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage?

"Will you honor each other as man and wife for the rest of your lives?

"Will you accept children lovingly from God, and bring them up according to the law of Christ and his Church?"

"Yes," they say simultaneously, their hilarity slowly fading away, though their smiles never leave.

"Since it is your intention to enter into marriage, join your right hands, and declare your consent before God and his Church. Parker."

"I, Parker, take you, Amelia, to be my wife," Parker locks eyes with Mia, everything else fading away. He holds her hand in his, thumb softly caressing her skin. "I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life."

"I, Amelia, take you, Parker, to be my husband," Mia says breathlessly, tears building in her eyes. "I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life."

Manfully sniffing back emotions, Parker turns to Zack to get the ring as Mia does the same to Christine, her maid of honor. He takes her hand, placing the small piece of gold around the tip of her finger.

"Amelia, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity." He slides it on, smiling at her watery face.

"Parker, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity." The metal slides on, feeling right as it settles against his finger.

"By the power vested in me by the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit, I pronounce you husband and wife." Parker laughs quietly at this, his happiness obviously shared with Mia as they smile hugely at each other. "What God has joined, men must not divide. You may kiss your bride."

Parker gently cradles her cheek, smothering her giggle with his lips. He touches his lips to hers lovingly but chastely, aware that he is in a church in front of their parents and a priest. Knowing him well, Mia's lips curve in suppressed laughter, forcing him to swiftly clear his throat to fight back his own laugh. The ceremony is finished quickly around them, the newlyweds never letting of the other's hand. Eventually they are given the blessing of departure and together they all but run down the aisle and out of the church, laughter finally flowing out freely.

"Come here," the second they are out the doors, Parker pulls Mia to the side, lifting her into his arms for a mind numbing kiss. Mia pants when he lets her go, still smiling brightly.

"Wow. Thanks," she chuckles, wrapping her arms comfortably around his neck. "Hey. We're married."

"Yeah," he sighs, leaning his forehead against hers, both ignoring the sound of the people emptying the church. "Should be interesting."


	25. Chapter 25

**Ok, this is almost the last chapter. I only got one more planned. **

**Huge thanks to musicnlyrics for being my beta and just for being awesome.**

Hushed voices flow all around, visitors young and old muting their exclamations at the exhibits around them. A small family, the children barely more than toddlers, amble by. The father turns his head, his smile fading away at the figure of a man standing detached from everything else. The two men's eyes meet and though they couldn't be more than a year or two apart in age, something in the eyes of that shadowed figure makes him seem years older. The connection lasts for just a second, but it's enough for the young father to steer his family away from the gloom emanating from that figure.

Against the wall and out of the light, Parker watches them, and all the others, envying their innocence and contact as acid burns in his gut like a vicious storm. He glances down to the children's bright blond hair, the light above gleaming off their golden color blindingly. And though he wishes from deep in his soul he didn't, he knows how that bright gold would look soaked and matted in grisly red; he knows because he has seen it on a different pair of golden heads. Will see it for days he has no doubt, looking away as bile attacks his throat. The image is vivid in his mind, imprinted in horror that he couldn't do anything to change it, that he was too late. Too fucking late.

"Parker," a soft voice has him spinning around to find his father a few steps away, his face as grimly sympathetic as his voice.

Parker leans back against the wall with a bitter laugh. "Didn't take long. The Bureau's like a fucking knitting group when it comes to gossip."

"Yeah, it can be," Booth's lips twitch in something close to a smile that quickly disappears. "You're my kid, Parks. When something happens with you, like a tough case, I'm going to get told."

Booth's heart wrenches as a shudder flows over his son as he recalls the case again. For almost twenty-six years he has done everything he could to shield his son from this, to spare him the nightmares. It doesn't matter that Parker has grown into a fully grown man, one that is married and a federal agent, to Booth's eyes his is and will always be the same little boy who used to demand his stuffed tiger sleep with every night to fight off the boogeyman. All he wants to do is hold his son, as if the strength of his arms could force him back into innocence. But he can't, and in moments like this, it almost breaks his heart.

"I'm not a rookie," Parker says gruffly, staring blinding at the ancient exhibit before him. "I've seen dead bodies before, gruesome bodies. I've heard you and Mom talking growing up, when you thought I was asleep. You know, in training and school I've read about these kind of cases. You're supposed to be prepared to _deal _with it."

Parker clenches his fists, jaw tight and back stiff even as his father squeezes his shoulder in an attempt of support and comfort. He takes a deep breath through his nose, trying to align the disgust, futile anger and sorrow clouding his system. "There's no preparing for that."

Booth nods, look down, thinking of the many victims that still haunt him. "I know."

Parker stares at the replica tomb in front of him, absently remember the awe he felt on his many visits as a child. And his gut clenches with impotent rage that such an experience was ripped away from two innocents for twisted, selfish reasons.

"Parker-"

"They were twins, little girls," voice thick Parker speaks, not caring if his father already knows the story or not. He can't keep the poisonous experience inside, bitterness dripping from his every word. "It was their first day of school. Their father, the senator, and his wife are too busy, too important to take an hour off and see their kids to school so the loyal nanny does it. Only…only she's not so loyal anymore, not now that the senator has stopped banging her to starting banging his wife again. Bastards like him have to have a son right?"

The wife wasn't even shocked, Parker remembers with a fresh wave of disgust. That she found the affair acceptable as long as it was discreet just made the situation that much more pathetic.

"So the nanny arranges to stage a kidnap, I don't know, maybe planned to get caught so the affair would come out and the scandal would ruin the cheating bastard's marriage and his career. But she fucks up," Parker's voice drops, emotions overwhelming him. "These guys she hires aren't satisfied with playing a little trick, these are serious. They kill her, mutilate her and send what's left in a box to the senator with a note. Of course, now he and his wife are being parents, worried about their daughters. They call us but those…demented fuckers have already…"

"Come on, let's walk," Booth takes Parker's arm, his own anger over the loss barely discernable in his voice. He had read the report, had heard from the other agents and hearing it from his son doesn't make it any better, in fact it makes it exponentially worse. Parker follows mindlessly, reliving the raid on the kidnappers.

He shouldn't have been on this case, he doesn't work kidnapping, but they needed men and wanted to move quick. They were dealing with a senator's children after all. The location had been found miraculously quickly, within 24 hours, the result of top notch Bureau work. They had moved into position around the molding cabin quietly and efficiently, not one soul willing to compromise their mission. It was a depressing sight, that lone building in the deep woods, windows boarded shut, porch broken and lopsided. It would have been passed over as abandoned if it wasn't for the brand new locks, the metal shinning in the early morning light. Looking back on it now, that shiny metal against the neglected wood was more horrific than any movie he's seen.

Within the Bureau he's already known as a good shot, second only to his father, so he was one of the first inside the decrepit cabin. The boom of the door being forced open echoed for only a second before there were alarmed shouts followed by a hail of gunfire. He took two out himself, sadly not his first kills on the job nor will they be his last. After the front room was clear, the team split, some climbing the dilapidated stairs up, others moving further into the main level. Parker leads the way down to the basement. Again he saw the reflection of new metal against aged wood, this time the door is unlocked, the cold metal almost freezing his palm as he turned the knob and pushed the door open. It was only two steps down when it washed over him, the metallic smell of blood and the sickly stench of slowly putrefying flesh. It's a scent he's been familiar with throughout his youth, for no matter how well ventilated the Jeffersonian lab is, to those who haven't built up a tolerance through daily exposure the smell faintly lingers.

His every fiber of attention stayed on alert, even as his stomach clenched in dread. The soft thuds of their feet on the cement basement floor were as loud as cannon fire in the silence. Parker took one look at the horrific scene before him then lowed his gun in anguished helplessness. Crumpled on the floor lay the two girls, their cherubic faces marred by grisly blood from a single shot to their heads. From their state it was obvious that the kidnappers didn't waste any time before disposing of their charges. The other agents cursed in despair and disgust around him, pacing to escape from the horror in front of them. But Parker didn't, couldn't take his eyes off of them, of their two tiny hands clasped together in death.

"Five years old," Parker spoke softly as he fades back into the present, eyes red from fight back tears. "They were just babies. Innocent. How…"

Parker stops, father and son alone in one of the long corridors of the Jeffersonian. Parker turns to Booth, looking so young in his distress. His shoulders slump, his big brown eyes helpless and vulnerable.

"How do you live with seeing something like that, Dad? How do I go home to my wife, how do I keep this inside so that she isn't tainted by it?" Parker sniffs, wiping a hand over his face. "Jesus, I can't stop seeing it, like a fucking movie in my head."

"I know," Booth sorrowfully says. "The hard cases, the truly gruesome and tragic cases, they stay with me. They stay with everyone. I don't think there's any getting around that."

"That makes me feel great, thanks," Parker says sarcastically, though he has to admit that strangely, it does.

"It's supposed to, Parker. It's what makes us human, you know? Me and Bones…we've had some really horrible cases. I mean, real nightmares," Parker cocks his head, intrigued for never has his father told him any details of the murders he's solved. Seeing his haunted look, having experienced it himself, Parker finally understands why his dad takes such enjoyment from even the silliest, smallest thing. "Our first year as partners, there was a little boy, Charlie Sanders. He was murdered by his neighbor, a sick pervert. I remember being in the lab, looking down at these tiny bones and just trying not to think about you being the same age."

Booth has to stop, those thoughts and fears still too clear even though his child is no longer a boy. "Our job…its hard Parker. But sometimes talking about it, being with the people who go through the same thing, who understand…it doesn't make it ok, but it helps."

Parker nods, feeling a lightness on his shoulders of a weight not gone, but shared. "Yeah."

"I mean, I guess you can say I'm kind of lucky," Booth shrugs, with a small grimace. "My partner's my wife, we both 'know' because we're both there. But you know, even on those few cases without Bones, she's there for me. She's there because she loves me and it helps. Mia'll be there."

Again he nods. "Yeah."

"And me. I'm here." At his softer tone Parker finally looks Booth in the eye. "I'm always here. Alright?"

This time, Parker works up a smile with his nod. "Yeah."

"Always, and for anything." Booth looks at him for a few seconds more before giving him a bolstering slap on the shoulder and leading him down the corridor. "Come on, let's get some pie."

"Life just isn't right without pie," Parker says semi-sarcastically, his shoulder straightening a little as he matches his father's stride.

"Damn right. That's what I've been trying to tell Bones, but she just won't listen."

"Thanks, Dad," Parker says softly, pausing briefly as they reach the doors that lead out of the building. The two Booths share a small smile before simultaneously pulling on their sunglasses to block out the bright sun. "So uh, how'd you know I'd be here anyway?"

"You always came to the Jeffersonian when you ditched school. I figured the attraction still held." At Parker's surprised look, Booth just smiles wisely. "Like I said, you're my kid. And remember, Special Agent."

Parker chuckles softly. What happened still shouldn't have happened; he's still not ok about it. But he feels better, knowing that he's not alone. That's all he can ask for.


End file.
